Aethermancer
by darksider82
Summary: New Powers, responsibilities, alive and free Sirius. Watch as Harry comes into his own as Wizard and a father whilst beating Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Harry's eyes stung, the pain came with so much force that he dropped his knife and fork with a clatter, attracting the attention of the Great hall. "Mr. Potter, what is the matter with you?" Snapped Professor McGonagall striding over.

"My…eyes…skewers…red…hot." Harry gasped out, before the pain subsided as soon as it arrived. It was march, and the pains had been coming much more often and more frequently.

Then Hedwig descended, surrounded by a vanguard of the schools barn owls. Hedwig descended and swooped the length of the Gryffindor table, snagging stray bits and pieces of meat most especially bacon as she landed on Harry's shoulder and stuck her leg out.

On her leg was a letter, Harry pulled the note off, handed three strips of bacon to his faithful familiar who immediately took off. "Hedwig is many things and greedy is one of them." He remarked casually to some of the first years sitting by him.

_Dear Harry,  
You may not remember me but my names Alison.  
We met at that party your Uncle threw, and we had few too many drinks.  
I wrote to say that you're a dad to beautiful baby boy. But my parents are FURIOUS with you. They want me to dispose of him, but I can't. Harry if you can get her soon, I'll try and placate them.  
Alison Grace._

Harry dropped the letter and the pain in his eyes surged again. "Professor, I need to get to Privet Drive immediately." McGonagall along with Ron and Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Why mate/Mr. Potter/Harry?" The three asked as one.

"Responsibilities…Since the headmaster is avoiding me, I'm asking you Professor."

The deputy headmistress nodded "You can go…I'll take you personally."

Harry nodded "Let me grab my coat." With that he tore out of the Great hall flashed through the corridors, his eyes all the while turning cobalt blue. He called the password and hurtled up to the boy's dormitory.

Harry saw it lying over his chair next to his dresser, his black trench coat. Sirius had purchased it for him just after Christmas last year. Sirius had come pelting into assist Harry in the eventful duel in the Department of Mysteries last year and left alive and exhumed but Dumbledore had protested that Harry had to remain at the Dursley's for a part of the summer.

He donned the trench coat over a white school shirt with his school house on his left breast pocket. All went well until he arrived back in the Great hall "Whose Alice? Mr. Potter?" Asked Snape a vindictive smirk on his sallow face.

"None of your concern Snape." Harry replied "Hand me the note please."

"Who is she?"

"Will you be running to your half-blood master if I tell? Death Eater." The Hall fell silent.

"How dare you insinuate that I'm a Death Eater. I bet the schools wondering how you know of such a thing?" Snarled Snape

"Easy, I've met them. Dressed up in black and masks trying to bully their agenda to the top only to not know that their dumb bastard of a leader is no more than the half-bloods he's trying to destroy. As for Alice? BACK OFF!" Harry finished with a snarl as a cobalt aura began to manifest around him, on his arms ancient tribal marks began to form and glow as well.

"You're as impudent, disrespectful and arrogant as your father." Snape yelled "STUP…" Snape stopped because he found himself being thrown across the hall.

Harry sent out a pulse of magic which acted as a bludgeoning curse, making Snape double over. "All I hear from you is 'my father this, father that' you're pathetic. You're pettier than the Draco Malfoy you adore so much, attacking me, my housemates and the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's for transgressions when you were our age. GROW UP! LOOK AT ME! LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME, YOU CANNOT SEE ANYTHING OF MY MOTHER!" Harry roared the aura fluctuated even more before receded.

"Sorry professor maybe that has got through to you." Harry said before walking out of the Great hall towards the entrance hall.

McGonagall was waiting "Mr. Potter, I must say you look impressive. Shall we go?" With that the two left the castle and made their way past the gates and anti-apparation wards they vanished with a crack.

"When is he going to be here Alison?" Growled Daniel Grace as he paced his living room, Alice sat on the sofa, bouncing the little baby boy that she had just given birth to.

"He sent a missive saying he was leaving the moment I sent the letter so he should be here soon."

Then the doorbell rang. Martha Grace opened and it quickly beckoned an irate Vernon and Petunia Dursley into the living room. "What has my nephew done now?"

"My daughter is now teen mother thanks to your nephew Vernon."

The doorbell rang again and this time it was McGonagall and Harry. "BOY! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!" Growled Uncle Vernon.

"Uncle, shut up. I've just had to skip all of my classes, got into a blazing row with my chemistry teacher, resulting me incapacitating him in self-defence. First of all, I'm sorry for my lack of restraint my Uncle and myself do not get on at all. My name is Harry Potter and this is my tutor, head of house, deputy headmistress and a friend of my paternal family Professor McGonagall." Harry introduced and eventually everyone sat down to talk details.

"Harry, I know what you did and I dislike you for it immensely. I know young adults tend to do stupid things but Martha and I weren't expecting this. What can you do?"

Harry gulped "My father came from a very well off family…The extent of which is unknown to me but the bulk of it some 98% is inaccessible to me until I reach my majority which is either seventeen or eighteen…I can easily take of my son financially…" Then Alison spoke.

"Harry, I mean no disrespect but I don't want anything with James…That's his name by the way James Nathaniel Grace. What I want is a sum of money instead of calling the police and having you brought up on charges sex with a minor."

Harry turned cold "Done, but the charges won't stick as I'm a minor also. Plus we were both under the influence of alcohol, I'm depressed due to the unable intervention of my classmates death."

"You two calm down…Mr. Potter, I am sorry for the loss of your classmate but let's just get down to the demand…"

"I prefer requests Mr. Grace as I, Harry James Potter Heir of the Most Noble, Revered and Ancient House of Potter will accept any request within reason on my honour and my life so shall it be." A blinding light erupted from the teen, enveloping the other people in a warm glow.

"I'll pay you seven hundred and fifty thousand pounds by the end of the week. With a further twenty five thousand pounds before the months end acceptable?"

The five muggles stared with open mouths at the boy, who shifted uncomfortably "Mr. Potter, I agree to that sum but surely there are some catches?"

Harry snorted "Not catches but requests actual requests. Use the money to pay off bills, mortgage, that sort of thing. Heck use it on a lavish and expensive holiday BUT put at least one hundred thousand pounds towards Alison's future education should she take it and house."

"What about us boy! We are your legal guardians…" Growled Uncle Vernon only for Aunt Petunia to slap him over the head, with sharp whisper 'Be careful'.

"Uncle, be warned…If I find out my family on either side put you or convinced the CEO or own shares in Grunnings or things have been put aside for me and I've not seen prepare for a rough time." Harry snarled his eyes turning blue.

Vernon nodded, Harry turned to the Grace's "I'll come back with the transaction and I'll bring my family solicitor and we can hash out the remaining details in three weeks or so over the Easter break."

Daniel nodded and held out his hand which Harry shook "You're good kid…No a good man, Harry for sorting this out. With us, I may not like you but I respect you. Mrs. McGonagall please ensure that this one stays on the path he's on. He'll go far in life as long as he stays true."

The elderly woman nodded and waved good bye to the baby James. "Mr. Potter, I suppose you'll need the rest of the day off?"

"Yes Professor…It's only Saturday hopefully, I can get this done now and we'll be back at Hogwarts for just after lunch." With that they apparated away and reappeared in Diagon Alley, Harry steadied himself and student and teacher headed to Gringotts.

"Greetings honourable Goblin, may the day bore profit for you and clan." Harry said aloud to free teller.

The goblin looked up "The same to you as well wizard. How can Gringotts help?"

"Honourable Goblin, I need to see my family accounts and with goblin help make this day truly profitable with gold and happiness for both sides."

The goblin smirked "Mr. Potter, I'll escort you to Account Manage Sharptooth."

Sharptooth appeared to be a seasoned Goblin with a few scars adorning his face. "Shortsnout, I see only one family…But they're all gone."

"Actually Sharptooth, not all of them have gone. I have Mr. Harry James Potter out here."

Harry was literally beckoned into the room and bowl and dagger were shoved his way. Harry picked the knife up and sliced his hand and the blood trickled into the bowl and immediately.

Name: Hadrian Charles Potter  
Parents: James Hadrian Potter (father deceased) Lily Evans Potter (Mother deceased)  
**Inheritance: **Potter Fortune: Fifty billion galleons liquid assets, sixteen homes of various sizes throughout Europe, Cottage in Godric's Hollow (national monument) Potter manor (unknown)  
Primary heir to the Black Fortune: Forty-nine billion galleons, three townhouses and various homes in the Canary Islands

**Stocks  
**Diagon Alley: 49% (Black)  
Nocturne Alley: 51% (Potter)  
Microsoft: 35% (Potter)  
Jaguar: 50% (Black)  
Apple: 65% (Potter and Black)  
Grunnings: 30% (Potter)

**Skills and gifts****  
**Aetherism (Wandless nonverbal concussive, pulling, pushing)  
Fire elemental  
System affinity (Spells that effect the physiology of human)  
Demolitionist (Blasting spells)  
Combat arts  
Transfiguration master  
Wandless magic  
Horcrux  
**Blocks****  
**75% blocks on magical core  
Complete block on wandless magic  
95% block on elemental magic  
65% block on Natural transfiguration, charms and offensive magic  
All blocks were placed by Albus Dumbledore  
**Other information  
**James Nathaniel Grace (One month son)  
Five thousand galleons a year paid annually for upkeep at the Dursley's.  
Two thousand to the Weasley's each summer  
One thousand galleons to Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.  
Payments authorised by Albus Dumbledore

"What can Gringotts do now?"

"I need to transfer seven hundred seventy five thousand pounds into the account of Daniel and Martha Grace, my son's maternal grandparents as they are not willing to take him. They'll look after him until Easter break when I'm going to take him of their hands permanently."

Harry stated calmly, as he fought the urge to keep his temper. "Here is a record of the transaction, anything else?"

"Are goblins allowed to make investments?"

"Not since the Goblin Uprising in 1832. The one…"

"You almost won. I'm not the best in history Honourable Accountant Sharptooth, but I am well versed in facts. You must have done something remarkable for my family to entrust their welfare in your hands, I'm going to do the exact same thing, only giving you the full power to invest in companies that you perceive are going to make money and if it is possible split the profits 55%-45% on top of the salary and bonuses you get for being an accountant of a noble and ancient family." Replied Harry before finishing "…I'm no good with business and I'm okay with diplomacy, I hope I haven't offended in anyway shape or form."

Sharptooth let out a thundering laugh which reverberated around the room. "Young Master Potter, you and you're forefathers never cease to amaze us. They were the first outside of the Founders to entrust us a portion of their wealth, they too as time went by began to slowly deposit more and more into our economy. You however are the first to TRULY allow us to become investors. I'll accept the deal, but who has the 55% majority?"

"Think of it as an olive branch for a new partnership."

Hands were shook and the contracts were signed "Önöödör bidend ashigtai baij baig, minii naiz." Harry rasped as he bowed and left.

"And the same to you my friend…By the way good try with our language." Sharptooth called out before shouting for several profiles on all businesses looking to sell shares.

McGonagall saw Harry leaved the accounting hall with a sheaf of paper in his hand. "One more trip back, then a bit of lunch on me Professor?"

The transfiguration teacher nodded "Very well Mr. Potter…I presume you have something to ask?"

Harry nodded "And it may get unpleasant."

Önöödör bidend ashigtai baij baig, minii naiz= May the day be fortuitous to us both


	2. Chapter 2

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

"I assure Mr. Potter, I knew nothing of your treatment at the Dursley's in fact I stood up to Albus, in protest of leaving you at your wretched relatives." McGonagall said as she cut up her rib steak.

Harry nodded and cut through a particularly thick chip "Did you know anything about my relatives and the Weasley's getting a stipend from me?" He asked curiously, he needed to know this stuff before Ron let it slip which the raven haired teen knew he would at some point.

"Mr. Potter, what are your plans now? I mean you are now a father and I'm not quite sure you're going to be able to cope with all of the responsibilities…I'm not saying that you're not going to give it your best shot but do you really know what it means to look after a child, considering you're not an adult but you're not teenager either." McGonagall began to say.

Harry set aside his knife and fork and took a sip of water. "I know where you're coming from and you're correct. I'm completely lost about taking care of a child, once I find out who was involved with the Weasley's I'll Mrs. Weasley if she can help me. Providing I'm not hiding out in Miami."

McGonagall smirked at the comment "Molly, can be overbearing true. But she has a good heart. Once she has finished reaming you out she'll gladly help you. Although you may have to fight her for adoption rights." Apparently that little joke didn't settle well as Harry's eyes turned a shocking shade of cobalt.

"Mr. Potter, do you know that your eyes have turned cobalt?"

Harry's eyes turned back to green the moment his head of house spoke "I knew something had happened because my eyes turned red hot and it felt like skewers were being driven into my brain...When I got my inheritance test sorted one of the gifts I had was something aether manipulation."

McGonagall stared at the young father "You can manipulate the aether? Do you know what the aether is Mr. Potter?" She asked curiously.

"I have no idea, yes I can and I have a feeling you're about to tell me." Harry replied quietly. Both teacher and pupil quickly finished off their lunch and they headed towards Flourish and Blotts where McGonagall quickly purchased several books regarding aether and aethermancers.

"In essence Mr. Potter Aethermancers manipulate the very magic around us. They don't require foci's, just their will power and a very few hand gestures. The downside is their have been no known recorded aethermancers since the founders where Salazar Slytherin was rumoured to have been one." Professor McGonagall summarised as they left the shop.

"I can manipulate magic without a wand with only my mind and hand gestures...I bet Professor Dumbledore knows something about them." Harry said as he flicked through a book on transportation techniques.

"The Headmaster is an intelligent man, and has many books. I'll ask him when we get back to the school." At that the two dissaparated out with a crack.

They reappeared outside of Hogsmeade and they swiftly made their way back upto the castle. Hermione, Katie and Ron were waiting for him, Harry's eyes flickered to Hermione's hands and his eyes narrowed, she had the note and had evidently read it. "Harry, I'm..." Hermione began when Harry's eyes flashed blue and back to green within a second.

"Do you have a brain Hermione? Save what you have to say for until we get back to the common room. I have bones to pick with you and the Weasley's, it would be in your best interests to come clean and truthful to my questions." Harry growled, making the three of them jump.

Hermione stepped backwards in shock at Harry's almost bipolar turn of temper. Harry opened his mouth to tear into the bushy haired witch when Katie, grabbed his arm and managed to turn him to face her. "I know you're pissed off with her, but please calm down and maybe we can talk about this in the common room."

"How about you don't do that Bell, so I can give you a detention for say brawling in the corridors." A snooty voice called out, the four turned and were faced with none other than Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked curtly before Ron could stick his foot in his mouth and insult the blonde.

"What's in your hand Granger?" Drawled Malfoy, using his sharper than normal eyesight to pick out the note.

"None of your business..."

Malfoy went for his wand but Harry had raised his hand and made a shoving gesture. Katie, who was standing practically on Harry felt the disturbance of something powerful and ancient it flooded Harry's body and overwhelmed her senses she saw Harry's flicker blue and Malfoy was sent sprawling. "Let's go..."

The group made their way upto the common room with Hermione trying to prize information out of Harry to the extent Harry silenced her voice with an overlypowered silencing charm.

The group entered the common room and made their way over to the corner where Ginny and Neville were sitting. "Hermione, if you can be quiet and let me speak without going off at me I'll give you your voice back." Harry said levelling his wand at the bushy haired girl who deflated.

"Okay, that note as Hermione has already decided to be the most important thing to discuss we'll start with it. Cedric died, I was depressed, I had to attend a function with my Uncle. I wasn't fussed about going but the thing was it was being held at my house...I wasn't going to except for the fact Alison had noticed me earlier and her parents had been invited...We met up, got absolutely shitfaced...it means extremely drunk Ron and we woke up the next morning in my bed completely naked...I only just found out that she had given birth to my son. She had told me before I left for Hogwarts that she was pregnant. I told her we'd sort something out. Happy now Hermione?" Harry finished fixing Hermione with a glare.

Hermione looked at her raven haired friend with something akin to horror on her face. She heavily believed in sex was to only occur at marriage. "Harry, I can't believe you did this. Please tell me you did the right thing and put the baby..."

The temperature in the room spiked, soon enough it began to feel like a furnace "...If you say adoption Hermione Jean Granger then you do not know me at all. I'd slice my wrists before I do that, am I too young to be a father possibly. Is adoption the right thing to do? That's debateable...Professor McGonagall knows about this and suggested a solution."

"What Harry? I still say adoption is the best thing. Let another family care for him."

"Hermione...LISTEN. Harry has enough problems with his own relatives who didn't want him. Yes I know about Harry's life, he has probably told me more about himself and his life before Hogwarts than you five...If I was him raised in an unloving household and suddenly finding out that he has the additional responsibilities as father, adoption would be the most concerning thing he could think of for the child. For all he knew, his child could be given to a family like his relatives." Exclaimed Katie, making sure the idea of adoption was firmly gone from Hermione's mind for good.

Hermione stared at the brunette "Surely you're exaggerating the relationship between your aunt and uncle and yourself Harry?" She questioned.

"Hermione, THEY PUT BARS ON HIS WINDOW! EVERYTIME HE ARRIVES AT OUR HOUSE, HE LOOKS THINNER AND PALER THAN NORMAL! THAT DOES NOT INDICATE A LOVING FAMILY." Ron snapped, the redhead had a feeling in the bottom of his stomach that he knew what Harry was going to ask him.

"What to do about your kid. If adoption is clearly out of the question, what if you left him with a wizarding family you trust?" Suggested Neville quietly.

"Ron, would your mother be able to help me?" Harry asked quietly, the red head nodded frantically.

"Yeah she'll help you. Providing you survive her tirade about being too young to be a father, she sees you as one of her own children." Ron said with a weak grin. He could tell by Harry's face that this conversation was about to take a turn for the worse.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, I need to know something. Everything you say will alter my views on the three of you and more for the rest of our lives."

The three gulped "What is it?"

"Did you know that Dumbledore was paying you to befriend me?" Harry asked his wand in hand and his other beginning to smoke.

"I didn't know Harry. If I did, I would have refused the payment. My mother and father would kill me if they knew I was being paid." Hermione gasped shock evident in her voice and eyes. Harry knew that no actor no matter how good they were could feign that much of a shock.

"Ron, Ginny did the pair of you know that the Weasley's were being paid two thousand galleons every summer I stayed with you and you Ron were being paid to befriend me?"

Ron stared "I knew Dumbledore was paying my family money, didn't know where it was from. I didn't put it together until we tried to shut Percy in a pyramid back in Egypt that I realised that my family were being paid to look after you. Dad's still pissed off about it, as for me being paid to befriend you…No. That's a surprise to me anyways if you want the money back you can have it." Ron said, knowing to himself that after forth year and him not believing Harry about the Goblet of Fire incident the redhead had decided to prove to Harry that he would stand by him no matter what.

Harry looked Ron all over subtly manipulating the aether around him, one of the things he had read on his way back was how stop the build-up of aether in his body turning his eyes blue. "I believe the pair of you…Keep the money, but I need to find out how much your family knows about being paid by Dumbledore to look after me…You're not going to be the first, this argument is going to be loud when I bring it up with my relatives."

Ron winced he had met Harry's relatives and silently praised Harry for surviving them for as long as he had. "I'll owl my parents and tell them that we need to talk to them…This way the only person could stop them from coming to the school is McGonagall as we are asking to speak with our parents and she's our head of house." Ron declared, yes he wasn't much of an academic learner but when he needed to he could find the rules and loopholes.

At the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley looked up to find a school owl flying towards the window. She shook her head fondly as she opened the letter, she had received many of these during Fred and George's time at Hogwarts.

"_Hi mum,_

_Harry needs your help with something and he needs to ask you some questions and its IMPORTANT that you answer them truthfully.  
Ginny says hi and tell dad the same when you get back from Hogwarts because we are using emergency contact rule.  
Ron"_

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened, Harry the poor boy who seemed to always be in trouble trying to save the world needed her guidance. "What have you got yourself into now Harry?" She said to herself as she chucked floo powder into the flames and headed to Hogwarts.

She appeared in the Deputy Head's fireplace and entered the office to find Harry, Ron and Hermione together, Ron was sitting on the chair his arms on the back of the chair straddling it. Hermione was sitting on the desk with Harry leaning against the wall. "How do I know its you?" Harry asked drawing his wand faster than Hermione could track.

"I cooked you at least three plates of Traditional English Breakfast and said you could go to sleep whilst Ron and the Twins had to de-gnome the garden for being up all night."

Harry grinned and found himself pulled into a rib crunching hug. Despite having come into a growth spurt and now being four inches taller than Hermione who herself was three inches taller than the red headed woman, Harry still felt like how a child should feel, even though he didn't voice it and tried to not show it the Weasley's did notice.

"What's troubling you Harry dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley curiously.

"I recently found out that I'm a father and I your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

"Did you say you were a father?" Mrs. Weasley said after a moments silence.

Harry nodded before he was pulled into a hug "I'm going to be telling you off after this. Yes, I'll help you look after the child."

Harry grinned "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Suddenly he was falling backwards as the motherly overprotective rage broke over him. He scrambled backwards behind Ron, who darted away from his friend.

"Mate, suck it up. If you proveth thine mother's or mother figures wrath, thoust on his own. Book of Surviving Mothers, Rule 326." Ron quoted.

Harry now understood how Mrs. Weasley could bring all her sons who towered over her come crashing down like children with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, RECKLESS AND IDIOTIC?" Shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Depressed, stuck in hell on earth doesn't exactly help." Harry whimpered, he'd rather fight Voldemort than risk Mrs. Weasley's temper again.

Mrs. Weasley grinned "Let me know when you get the child...I'll see you at Easter."

As she turned to leave, Harry spoke. "I need some answers, truthful ones."

"What about Harry dear?"

"Did you know the Headmaster was paying you to look after me? Did you even know you were being paid by me at all? I sure didn't know."

Mrs. Weasley gulped "I knew we were getting paid by you, but it was a promise sworn to us by your parents, when my brother Gideon saved your fathers life. Gideon died by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself that night but not before taking several high ranking Death Eaters with him and breaking the Dark Lord's ribs.

Your father was distraught, he came to us, carrying Gideon's body, Sirius was also their carrying Frederick's. James wrote it down with his magical signiture, we've still got the paper somewhere, it said Until the last child of the Weasley family graduates Hogwarts the Potter family will cover three quarters of all the bills sent to the Noble House of Weasley and its childrens education, providing should something happen to me Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lillian Marie Potter Nee Evans and our will is read out and acted upon, I hope the House Weasley will look after our children should they require it." Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry stared "I'm going to want to see proof of it. Not because I don't trust you but, when it comes to my family no-one seems to be forthcoming and I find it humiliating."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, headed towards the fireplace and she whizzed away. "Now that's sorted, I need to go finish my Potions and DADA homework."

The rest of the day past slowly with Harry giving up on his assignments working with Ron and Hermione who dissolved into yet another argument. Considering he was a father, it gave him a fresh set of eyes to look at his best friends. "Just kiss and go out." He told himself before joining Katie and Neville at their table.

Katie smiled as her quidditch team mate joined them "Trouble in paradise?"

"You can't be more right Katie. Can't they just kiss and go out."

"When did you become so perceptive of people Mr. Potter?" Asked Katie putting her hands on her hips.

"Always have been... I just choose not to go with what I think, which needs to change now that I've got little boy to raise." Harry said with a grin.

Katie couldn't help but stare at Harry, she tried to hide her true feelings but she had a strange suspicion that with the revelation of increased perception Harry had probably noticed.

"You shy away from me, you posture indicates that you like me. Though I'm guessing you're fighting the impulse to show that you like me more than just a friend and team mate, you also seem to have self doubts about yourself."

Katie stared "Yes to all of that. I'm scared okay, you're the Boy-Who-Live, Dumbledore's Apprentice, The Chosen One, Seeker Extraordinare, You have money, influence, all the girls falling over you...Yet I'm plain Katie Bell, average student with nothing of substance to me."

"But its that, that makes me like you. You see me as Seeker Extraordinare because of my skill on the quidditch pitch. You probably realise that I'd rather have nothing but my parents love and them to be alive, rather than all of what I have but what most people here have, I don't. A family. The true title to the Boy-Who-Lived is 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-At-His-Parents-Demise'. Halloween everyone celebrates what they gained, I remember what I never got to have. As for being out of my league yes you are, except I'm the one whose nowhere near your league. You don't have to walk on eggshells, wondering if the next words that come out of your mouth are going to be in the Daily Prophet. You don't have to worry about a corrupt and incompetent fuckup known as Cornelius Fudge trying to slander you for speaking the truth."

As Harry spoke, the air surrounding Neville, Katie and Harry got increasingly hotter as Harry's monologue carried on until it ceased. "Katie, I should never have lost my temper with you. It was inexcusable." Harry packed his stuff away and shot up stairs, being tracked by everyone in the common room.

"_I see what he means. Whenever he moves, everyone follows even me. Harry needs someone who can see him for him, not all his titles." _"Neville, excuse me, thanks for helping me with the Herbology." Katie followed Harry up the stairs and knocked on the Fifth years dormitory door.

Katie knocked and entered "Harry, are you okay?" She called to see the young man lying on his bed facing the ceiling.

"You came up? Braver than most." Harry said blandly not looking up.

"I can stay or go. Your choice." Katie replied but as she turned to leave, Harry climbed off his bed and joined her.

"Hogsmeade visit in a few days. Me an you? A date?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Su..sure, why not." Katie turned around and hugged the slightly taller teen.

The next morning dawned bright and painfully, Umbridge had set them all a mock paper. Thirty pages long based on spells and her book. Harry was groaning, Umbridge was still looking any sort of reason to give him a detention, it didn't help that the classroom had a fire blaxing to 'simulate' Great Hall for the O.W.L's, and he had a bit of hayfever.

Harry let out a violent sneeze and headbutted the table. The sound startled everyone in the room even Umbridge. "Problem Mr. Potter?" She asked sweetly.

"Hayfever...Sorry." Harry pulled out a tissue from his pocket and carried on the exam.

Two and a half hours and thirteen sneezes later the fifth years were released from the mock exam. "Mr. Potter, wait behind."

Harry waited "Yes Madame Umbridge?"

"I want to know the reason for your despicable behaviour in this exam." Demanded Umbridge just then the door burst open and in strode Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing Delores?"

"Questioning him for disrupting my exam."

Just then Harry let out another blazing sneeze.

"The lads got hayfever. Potter has never disrupted an exam intentionally, the school knows he has hayfever that can wake the dead. It doesn't mean you can punish him."

"But I can. Educational Decree 66..." Umbridge began when Harry snapped.

"Punish me again for something out of my control, I swear a binding oath walk into the Daily Prophet demand an interview swear another oath and tell my side of the story. I've seen your taint, its time for you to be purged. I know that Fudge sent Rubeus Hagrid to AZKABAN because he to "Be seen doing something" and he did the same with the Headmaster except the Headmaster willingly stepped down."

Umbridge stared "How did you?"

"It doesn't matter how I know, just the fact that I do." Harry snarled his eyes shifting colour.

"Are you threatening me? I'll Have you expelled and your wand snapped."

"I'll talk, you see Umbridge, there comes a time when one must decide whether to be a spineless welp or grow a backbone and make a stand. However I'm making a third choice its simple co-operate and you survive, don't you go down. I'll go down with you...probably. Will the wizarding world hate me? Possibly. Will they call for yours and Fucks...sorry Fudge's head? Definitely. I'll come back, they need me to destroy Voldemort, they don't need you. If you even try and bluff me, I'll take my Godfather both our families wealth out of Wizarding Britain."

"But that's like just under a quarter of the economy. You can't."

"I will. I don't give a shit about Wizarding Britain. Another thing there are those who play by the rules, those who break the rules and those make them. Guess which one I am?"

With that Harry left the room, aura flickering intermittently. "What is he?" Asked a shellshocked Umbridge.

"The future of the wizarding world."

Harry made his way to charms just as another mock paper was being handed out. "Sorry, I'm late. Umbridge wanted to try and stick me in detention."

Flitwich nodded, and handed Harry a paper. Thankfully the charms classroom was the furthest from the grounds so Harry's hayfever didn't disrupt them once.

The rest of the day were mock exams with the last one being transfiguration. Harry felt he had done reasonably well in his mock exams, he had been taking much more deailed and organised notes and started to readaround the subject.

"Mr. Potter, a moment please." Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor?"

"You had best try and avoid Madame Umbridge. She's definitely out for your blood."

Harry sighed "So long as she doesn't screw up this weekend with Katie, then we'll be fine. However, I think she will be so wish me luck."

With that he left heading straight for the common room.

That night Harry put the check attached to Hedwig's leg and made several decoys with the school Barn Owls and sent them off.

Umbridge was standing cloaked on the grounds outside the Owlery waiting for the Owls to leave to screen the contents of the pouches. She unsheathed her wand but her concealment charms were shoddy.

Harry extended his senses into the Aether and detected the shift before flicking out his hand and the Aether obeyed him. Umbridge felt the pressure of magic building up around and soon enough she passed out letting Hedwig fly free and true.

"Dumb woman." Harry said to himself as he entered the castle again to run into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing out late at night Potty?" He sneered.

Harry snorted, he didn't need to know that three other Slytherins were waiting in the shadows to intervene the moment Potter attacked first. "Nothing that really concerns you Prefect. Its still before curfew is it not?"

"It is."

"Are you charging me with anything?"

"No."

"Then goodnight."

Harry carried on his way, flipping up his hood when Malfoy unsheathed his wand. "DIFFINDO!" Shouted Malfoy.

Harry hurled himself to the floor as the cutting curse flew over his head. "MALFOY, BACK THE HELL UP! YOU SAID POTTER ATTACKED FIRST!" One of the sixth years snarled.

"When my father hears of this." Malfoy replied pulling himself out of the sixth years grasp. Malfoy reached inside his robes and pulled a knife and stalked towards Harry's downed form.

"_Okay Harry think. You taught yourself latin and greek, you're an elemental and an aethermancer. You have tricks to get out of this." _Harry thought to himself as he rolled into the shadows next to a suit of armour. He reached for his wand but found it was lying in the corridor.

Malfoy cast the lumos charm and smirked when he saw Harry's wand lying on the floor. The area gave off a blue light which Malfoy tracked to the shadows "IMP...!" Malfoy began to shout when the blue let collided with his stomach sending him to the floor.

"STUPEFY!" The other three slythrins shouted, Harry ducked them, grabbed his wand and he ran. The other Slytherins gave chase. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were on patrol when Harry came belting down the corridors.

"Mr. Potter, just why are you running in the corridors?" Admonished Professor Sprout, suddenly Harry was pulling the dumpy professor to the floor with his left arm and projecting a monstrous fireball from his right as three cutting curses washed over them.

Professor Flitwick responded and three disarming charms hiding three stunners he dropped the students expertly. "Now perhaps ypu can tell me why you were chasing Mr. Potter?" He asked steel in his voice as he revived the three Slytherins.


	4. Chapter 4

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

"Prefect Malfoy attacked Potter. Potter responded and incapacitated Malfoy, we got hasty and started launching spells at Potter to restrain him. We wanted his side of the events, we don't blame him for running. But if he had stood and fought, I think we would have won." One of the bound Slytherins said.

"You would have won? Possibly. More spell knowledge and slightly less concerned because of spells used? Definitely. But I guaranteer that it would have been a hard fought match. The reason, a premade magical focus even one with a phoenix tail feather can barely funnel my true magical power. I'm not bragging, I'd test you on the Stonecutter challenge if I need to. As for them attacking me, Malfoy attacked me first, I defended myself and used my low powered stunner. I also used a punching hex into his stomach."

Harry nodded to the professors flipped his hood up and blended into the darkness. Flitwick turned to the Slytherins "120pts from Slytherin for dueling in the corridors and a nights worth of detention for you three and three nights for Mr. Malfoy with McGonagall."

The Slytherins nodded "Malfoy, will be informed."

Harry entered the common room to find Katie still waiting up for him. "What happened?" She asked concerned as Harry pulled down his cloaks hood.

"Malfoy and three Prefects jumped me in the corridors with Umbridge trying to look in my mail. Its all dealt with, I can guarantee that Umbridge will start something tomorrow as we leave." Katie grinned and hugged the young father.

"What was the letter?"

"A check to start the process of adoption." Harry replied softly one of his eyes turning blue.

"Why's your eye turning blue?" Asked Katie nervously.

"Heard of the Aether?" Harry asked with a grin on his lips.

"Yeah, some say its the energy we know as magic. To use magic it is a mixture of aether and internal magic to form our spells." Katie responded succinctly.

"This is why Katie, I prefer talking to Neville rather than Hermione. He talks to you, Hermione..."

"talks at you. You need beginning, middle, end facts and condense correct?" Katie said with a small grin.

"Correct. Now how plausible would you say it was for someone to have the ability to wield the aether in its pure form? Not through a focus."

"Quite possible, because there are records of elementals. Wizards who have such a connection to a particular element that they can use that element in spells without a wand or incantations supposedly. Further evidence states that elementals should they be placed into situations of emotional instability their particular element effects the surroundings like earlier my little fire elemental seeker." Katie replied with a smirk.

Harry shrugged and clicked his fingers and a fireball erupted into existence. "Yes I'm a fire elemental. Speaking as a fire elemental I can tell you now that you WILL the fire to do your bidding. Here I'll show you."

With that Harry grabbed Katie and they plopped in front of the dying fire, Harry extended a hand and gestured something akin to pick an object up and the flames burst into existance. Katie stared, Harry then got up and stuck his hand into the fire and pulled several strings of flames out and they were suspended on his hands. "Wow...this is incredible." She whispered.

Harry grinned before cupping the flames and made some abstract twisting gestures before pulling his hands apart to reveal a rose of fire, which he twisted into a dragon, then a pheonix, a stag, dog and finally into a doe before throwing the flames into the fire place.

"Care to guess why my eyes turn blue?"

"You're an aether elemental. No confirmed aether elemental has ever existed before." Gasped Katie hugging Harry close.

"You took History of Magic for a NEWT didn't you?"

Katie nodded "Exam is 40% of the total grade its 60% coursework. Based on a subject of my choice. Most of my class mates have chosen to the Giant Wars and the Second and Third Goblin rebellions."

"The one that faltered on planning and the one they almost won. They were what three hundred years apart? It's been roughly two hundred ninety odd, I have a feeling there will be another rebellion." Harry said "What are you doing yours on?"

"Elementals and what there existance means to the earth and the Aether. I was kind of hoping you would help me? My intention is to go into Professional Quidditch and also gain a Diploma in teaching." Katie said sheepishly.

"So far for me its all about beating Riddle and think about my future later."

"Riddle?"

"Voldemort. He's a halfblood Lord Voldemort is an anagram of his name Tom Marvolo Riddle." As Harry spoke the letters floated into the air in flames and shaped themselves into the anagram.

Katie couldn't help but giggle "He's a Half Blood and he's called himself Lord Flight of Death or Flight to Death depending on the language." She said seeing Harry's confusion on his face.

"It's late Katie, I'll see you in the morning." With that Harry kissed her on the forehead and ascended into the boys dormitory.

From the shadows of the girls staircase Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were listening. Ginny was lived was that someone was making a move on 'HER HARRY POTTER'. Hermione was slightly stunned that Harry was flaunting the VERY LAWS of MAGIC. _"I'll confront Harry about this tomorrow at breakfast." _She thought to herself.

As she and Ginny turned they found themselves disarmed and stuck to the stairs. "You two were listening to a private discussion. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Asked Katie.

Ginny turned red and shrieked "HOW DARE US! HOW DARE YOU FOR MAKING A MOVE ON WHO IS MINE! IT IS WRITTEN IN THE STARS! HARRY JAMES POTTER AND GINERVRA MOLLY POTTER!" Katie winced but that one shriek woke the entire tower.

The boys came clattering down the stairs Harry and Ron in the lead wands in hand, shirts on and a fireball in Harry's hand. The girls came tearing down the stairs to see a mexican standoff between Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Boomed Aneglina Johnson pushing her way to the front Quidditch Captains Badge on her jersey.

"THAT SKANK IS TRYING TO AMKE A MOVE ON HARRY POTTER! HE IS MINE!" Bawled Ginny lunging at Katie for her wand.

Everyone froze but Harry, Ron and the Twins. Ron and the Twins were already grabbing Ginny and restraining her as Harry ignited himself into a walking torch and heated Oxygen to levitate above the floor in front of Katie. "Who gave you the idea that I'm yours Ginny? Have I paid any sort interest in you? Do you think I'm interested in you in some weird way?" Harry growled the candles, the fire and his flaming body rapidly heating with each question.

In their transfixed state none of the class realised the Portrait hole opened and McGonagall and Umbridge had entered the classroom. "Leave Umbridge, this is a Gryffindor house matter." Harry growled the fire turning invisible.

"Nonsense Mr. Potter this is a Ministry Matter. What are you all doing up? It is past curfew."

"Its a Friday night, do you think that we're honestly going to listen to the staff on a Friday?" Seamus said his irish accent thickening. He and Harry may not see eye to eye but they shared the same hatred to Umbridge.

"All healthy children need at least ten hours sleep." Protested Umbridge.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt himself building up for a sneeze "ACSTUPEFYHOO!" Everyone felt the ripple of magic nd Umbridge was launched out the portrait hole.

"Unconsious, possibly cracked Thoracic and Lumbar spinal chord, hairline fracture to the cranium. All yours professor." Harry said releasing the flames into two massive fireballs which he launched into the fireplace and thanks to the house elf magic at work they had a roaring inferno going.

"All of you take a seat." Ordered professor McGonagall fixing her house with a stare.

"Just what is going on? Someone tell me or none of you are going to Hogsmeade." Ordered the Deputy Headmistress.

"Harry and I were talking. He had been attacked in the corridors by four Slytherin Prefects...Shut up McLaggen...Anyhow, Harry explained to me the ievents of what happened and we ended up talking about some revelations he's had. Some of the stuff, I could tell from his voice that he wanted me to keep secret but we didn't know we were being eavesdropped by the Weasley girl of Hermione."

"What were you doing eavesdropping on a private matter?"

"I was curious and I wanted to confront Harry because from what I heard destroyed the Laws of Physics and Magic as we know them. I can't stand that." Hermione protested her eyes flashing.

"Things change Hermione, look up Darwin. Muggleborn wizard, gifted herbologist and brilliant geneticist. You know his book the 'Theory of Evolution'." Harry responded, even those who didn't know Harry that well could tell he was hurt at the lack of trust between the two. "Am I not allowed to have my own secrets? Do you seek to control me? Are you telling me that I'm not allowed my own secrets because of your need to protect me?" Harry snorted "Hermione, you should know best of all, I have my secrets because the information is dangerous. I tell in time. You should also know I HATE BEING CONTROLLED! So please I'm asking not as a friend but as a brother you've told me you see me as please let me have some secrets of my own."

Hermione, fought the tears welling in her eyes. In her attempts to keep Harry close, she was driving him away. All harry wanted to was a normal life but Voldemort wouldn't let him. "I'm sorry Harry. I really am. I'm trying to look out for you but didn't realise I was doing the exact opposite."

Ginny however was furious. It took barely a minute before Professor McGonagall understood why Ginny was eavesdropping. "You foolish little girl. This is why Mr. Potter doesn't pay attention to you. All of you fawn over him and try to make yourselves look like meat before a wolf."

"I HATE people like that." Harry stated his words cutting like ice into their hearts. "I can stand the hero worship just and I understand it. I dislike people trying to get me to enjoy the Halloween feast and the festival itself." Harry continued.

"But you make an attendance don't you?" Asked a first year "I saw you."

Harry smiled ruefully "I need to eat, thats the only reason I go Mark. Only to eat, because everyone celebrates the candy and what they have. I remember what I don't have. A family Mark. I survived 1981 Halloween because my parents died. I'm the 'Boy-Who-Lived-Because-My-Parents-Died'. Thats the true title of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Ginny grow up, let me make this crystal clear. I like you as a friend, I like you as a sister. I'm greatful for your family accepting me despite all the dangers I've dragged Ron into and all of the mistakes I've made. Would you still want to be with me if I say had a child with another woman?"

"NEVER! I'D TREAT THAT CHILD LIKE A SACK OF GARBAGE!" Screamed Ginny.

"Get out of my sight Petunia Weasley. Don't even think you'll have a chance with me now." Snarled Harry his eyes rapidly becoming slits.

"BUt ALL I SAID WAS THE TRUTH!"

Harry's hand began to glow a bright white "TESTE ME MEMORIAS!" Then with a thrusting motion shoved the spell into Ginny's head. Ginny thrashed and writhed and collapsed.

"Memory witnessing charm. One of my own. I'm sorry for what I had to do Ron, Fred, George using the spell. But I'm not sorry for exposing her to my life. She needs to know."

The elder Weasley's nodded. "All of you to bed." Ordered the Professor before stalking out of the Portrait hole.

"First years, off you go to bed. I'm sorry you had to see that." Harry said collapsing into the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

McGonagall levitated Ginny Weasley out of the common room and took her to the hospital wing.

Harry flopped back down on the sofa, Katie and he had been on before all of this kicked off and Katie joined him. "Sorry about that, she'll be having nightmares for a while."

Katie stared at him "How many of your memories did you show her?"

"I may have forced her to witness my entire life, I forgot my power levels are slightly off kilter when it comes to spellcasting.

Katie cocked her head "How so?"

Harry hugged her, letting Katie get accustomed to his magical power. When magicals found the 'one' or 'soul mate' they could sense each others magical power through a simple gesture like a hug.

Harry had always shielded himself from everyone not expecting to find his 'other' in the school but the moment he began talking and hanging out with Katie Bell his shields began to crack.

Katie gasped as Harry's raw power flooded over her, it was as warm as a sauna but as deep as an ocean. The density of the power was astounding, it was rumoured that Voldemort had a similar feel except his felt like the vacuum of space. But then again if Voldemort had a significant other he certaintly didn't parade her around.

"Your power its..."

"Impressive, my low power is at best a run of the mill magicals middle strength, that scares me immensley. I don't even want to know what my true strength is especially if emotional responses increases your power." Harry said his eyes growing heavy before he fell asleep on the sofa.

Katie went to move, thought better of it and curled up next to him. In the shadows Dobby grinned and with a snap of his fingers the fire died down and the two were wrapped in a blanket. "Harry Potter sir, no ones deserves this more than you." He whispered before vanishing out with a pop.

The two stirred and sprang awake with a thump. Harry had rolled out of the blanket and onto the floor with bang waking the pair of them up. Hedwig was outside of the common room with two letters on her leg.

Hedwig jumped onto his shoulder and he flicked through the first message. The first message said Harry's cheque had arrived and cleared and to say the Solicitors Black and Tonks had got all of the paperwork sorted.

The second letter was from Black and Tonks saying he won custody and they would be in Hogsmeade today at mid day.

The pair headed down to breakfast, Harry deciding to go with the 'You-can-guess-what-I-did-last-night' looke whilst Katie, came down looking freshly showered but in her haste forgot to grab a light sweater, despite it being warm for spring it was still Scotland where everything had a breeze to it.

"So, Harry how was it?" Ron asked around a mothful of sausage.

"Ron, stop talking with your mouth full. Nothing happened." Harry replied biting into a egg, bacon and mushroom sandwich.

"Whash shore plan today?" Ron asked

"Got a date, plus I have a few things I need to wrap solo." Harry said before sliding up the table and stealing Katie's sausage, only to wince in pain as he pulled the fork out.

Katie stared at Harry a grin on her face "No-one steals my food. Not even you Harry, I don't care who you are, what you mean to me and what you're helping me with...NO-ONE touches my food." She finished her magic making the cuttlery rattle.

"Katie, calm down. I apologise, no I'm not saying calm down to piss you off but you're emotions are rattling the plates and cuttlery much like I do." Harry replied lowly, taking a deep breath.

Katie nodded and the playful anger she had at him faded away. "How do I get this under control?"

"Because of the considerable difference in power, I'm going to say that your emotions and overall practical skills are going to be completely out of synch because your magical reserves are going to start expanding to intake a lot more magical power to balance us out. As for me, my power isn't going to increase anymore at least until I'm seventeen and twentyone respectively when we recieve are last influxes of magical power but I'm going to suddenly find it a lot easier to manipulate my magic." Harry explained "Though this is all guesses based on scattered research." He finished thoughtfully.

"So I'm trading control for an influx of power and you're gaining more control emotionally and physically. That kind of sucks." Katie said pouting slightly.

"You also get a control over aether and fire, basically you get a watered down version of my unique gifts. How much of a reduction I don't know. Anyway I came to ask will you come with me on a date, its all on me." Harry asked, Katie responded by pulling him to a hug distracting several of the Gryffindors and kissed him deeply.

"Hem, hem no display of affection..." Began Umbridge to find herself staring down Harry Potter wand outstretched.

"However according to the Law of 1210, should a wizard and witch find each other, they are able to do everything WITHIN reason to help the other find balance."

"Deten..." Umbridge began only to find her voice had been silenced.

"Thank you whoever did that. I believe it is time we all grabbed our things and headed to Hogsmeade. To first and second years of Gryffindors if you want the elder years to get you things give us the money and the list." Harry instructed.

The first and second years dissolved into a flurry of activity as money was on the table and lists were handed to various third-seventh years. Thankfully Harry had managed to avoid running errands and got a permission slip from McGonagall for him and Katie to leave Hogsmeade for a few hours.

They arrived in Hogsmeade to find several aurors waiting for them. "Potter, you need to come with us." One of them growled, Harry recognised him as Dawlish.

"I remember you, you're Fuck's fuckbag. I'm sorry Fudge's bodyguard. Anyway aside from being abusive to you, what am I being charged with? Am I being charged?" Asked Harry curiously.

"No, you're not being charge. We just want to talk to you privately. Captain Dawlish, permission to speak with Mr. Potter publicly and for you since the pair of you have unfinished buisness. Dawlish nodded.

"Fredrickson, be careful. The boy is lying, manipulative and unstable." Said Dawlish.

"I apologise for that slander, you are Harry James Potter correct?"

Harry nodded.

"You live at Number Four, Privet Drive, Surrey. With your Aunt and Uncle correct?"

Harry nodded again.

"Two nights ago the house was broken into and they were murdered."

Harry's eyes widened "My Aunt and Uncle murdered. What of my cousin?"

"Your cousin wasn't in the house at all. The Dark Mark was cast over the house, I need to ask where were you two nights ago at ten pm?"

"I was in the common room in Gryffindor tower...Anything else?"

The auror nodded "We found copies of adoption papers for one James Nathanial Grace, who is he?"

Harry's magic welled up within him, there was no love between his aunt and uncle and his cousin but he would be damned if anything happened to James. "Where is he? Where is James?" Asked Harry calmly.

"Department for the Protection of Magical Minors. Why do you care?"

The two were interrupted by a bang as a woman appeared, everything about her screamed power. She reminded Harry of his late godfather.

"Who James Grace in relation to my client is irrelevent auror. Unless Fudge has evidence tying my client to the death of his family then be off with you."

Dawlish snarled and went for his wand but the solicitor was quicker, three of the seven aurors wands were on the floor, two were nursing broken arms and the other two were unconsious.

"Now then I'm Andromeda Tonks nee Black, one of the two familiy solicitors and whose this? You look so much like your father but you have your mothers eyes and temper if Professor McGonagall is correct." Rambled Mrs. Tonks.

Harry grinned at the woman "This is Katie Bell and my 'other'. Now what is the state of play with Grace's dead and my son with MPMM?"

"You're his birth father and we filled in the paperwork all we have to do is get him from the MPMM..."

"But without involving Cornelius Blimp." Said Harry quietly when the door to the Three Broomsticks swung open and the Headmaster walked in.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Called Andromeda Tonks distracting the headmaster who gave her a bright grin and his dull eyes, sparkled and in his arms was a small bundle of blankets.

"Whose that in your arms?" Asked Andromeda the moment drinks were all set down.

"I can't say Mrs. Tonks. This child is exceptionally powerful and must be placed with the appropriate family." Said the Headmaster, before seeing the shaggy tuft of blonde hair and looked at Harry who stared at him back.

"Headmaster, give me my son. The last thing I need to do is lose complete control over my emotions during a synch."

"How do you know he's your son Harry?"

"Some blood revealing charm and Gringotts if you don't believe me. The last thing I want done is you to make a catastrophic mistake."

"But at least allow me to make..."

"Three steps ahead of you. Got a family, a light sided family and you already know them. So hand over my son or I'll start casting and since you've already screwed with the schools DADA teacher again, I'm beginning to think you honestly don't give a damn about us." Harry whispered his eyes flickering between green and blue.

"Do not think, I do not care about the students in the school. Harry, I care about the students more than you know and you know as well as I that Cornelius backed me into a corner with Madame Umbridge... I can see clearly in the baby some similarites and yourself."

Harry grinned as he tenderly took his son in his arms. "Thanks Professor, I need your permission to leave Hogsmeade briefly."

The Headmaster nodded finished his Gillywater, turned on his heel and strode out of the pub.

Mrs. Tonks stared at the two teens in front of her "I think that was everything? I'll stop by Gringotts and tell them to charge your trust vault for our services."

Harry nodded shook hands with Mrs. Tonks and the woman left, Harry sat down and wrapped his arm around Katie. "So, what do you think of my son?"

Katie looked at her boyfriend and her step-son "He is absolutely adorable. It's a bloody shame that he isn't mine by blood."

Harry grinned and kissed her on the head "As long as you'll care for him and love him like your own then I'm happy. I have a gorgeous son and an even more amazing girlfriend. Now unfortunately time is a waisting and I need to drop him off at the one place I can trust him to be."

Katie grabbed her purse, and the baby and the trio headed outside. Harry spied Ginny looking rather pale scanning for him and they quickly hid in an alleyway.

Harry's eyes turned blue, pulled the two close to him and pictured the Burrow. The trio were cloaked in a faint blue aura which began to form rings and then began to descend over the body in a faint stream, soon enough the trio began to flicker and they vanished.

They reappeared in a shimmer on the dirt track of the Burrow and headed down it. James had woken up and to Harry and Katies amazement he had heterochromia iridium one of his eyes was a bright emerald green and the other dark blue.

"Harry, what are you doing out of school? You know it isn't safe." A voice called from the yard, their stood Mrs. Weasley rolling pin in one hand, wand in the other.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I want you to meet two." Harry said entering the yard.


	6. Chapter 6

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Harry and Katie materialised back in Hogsmeade, forty five minutes later instead of the theorised two hours, Harry thought it would take. The pair met up with Ron and Hermione who were busy consoling Ginny.

The redhead had suddenly suffered a relapse from Harry's memories in the middle of the street and Ron was looking for Harry in the chance of retaliation.

When Harry and Katie bumped into them Ron had his wand in his hand and stalked towards the pair. "What in the name of Merlin's saggy arse did you do to my sister?" He growled, the crows parting to let the teens finish their open tussle.

Harry made no effort to go for his wand "I gave her a taste of my life. Since she didn't want to except everything that I had that she hadn't given me. Then I may have accidently overpowered the spell."

Ron snarled and shouted "Durus Pulsus!" The punching hex was launched towards the Boy-Who-Lived who with his wand concealed up his sleeve effortlessly deflected the spell skywards.

"Ron, what the bloody hell." Harry growled as he grabbed the red head's wrist, twisted it at dropped the boys wand from his hand.

"You destroyed my sisters sanity." He gasped.

"I told her to witness my memories. I over powered the spell."

"But you're only an average student." Protested the red head.

"I'm actually more powerful than you possibly know. I'm having to restrict my power mentally because of how much power I have at my disposal."

With that Harry concentrated and Ron hastily scrambled away as Harry's clothes and hair began to ruffle and move like they were sentient. Suddenly Harry's scar erupted with pain and he was forced to his knees. "Voldemort, he's coming." He gasped through his elbow.

Ron stood up and ran to Hermione "Hermione, He's coming. We need to prepare the defences."

"But we have no defences." Protested Hermione but then something clicked and she grabbed her money bag and pulled out her DA coin and inscribed a message on it saying to meet in the high street.

The moment the DA gathered everything 'Everything went down faster than a Thai Hooker'. In Seamus's words and he was right.

Portkeys and apparations kicked in as the Death Eaters descended upon Hogsmeade. "Groups of three, get the third years into the Broomsticks." Ordered Harry as he let fly "DEPULSO!"

Ron now understood why Harry masked his true power, the spell slammed into the Death Eaters shield, it exploded sending the caster and four Death Eaters to the floor. "Make them hurt, make them bleed." Harry snarled using an obscure spell found by Remus over Christmas called the 'Deflector' it was used to deflect moderately power hex, curses and jinxes.

If used with perfect timing like now it could deflect exceptionally powerful ones. Harry deflected with his wand three shattering curses and an entrail expelling hex.

Madame Rosmerta looked up as students began running in. Suddenly the glass in the window exploded as the body of a Death Eater was blasted through, followed by Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Katie Bell. "We need an open floo to Hogwarts. NOW! DEATH EATERS!" Shouted Harry jumping the whole bar into action.

Three old wizards who went to Hogwarts together, weren't the most powerful, magically but masters of jinxing and transfiguring materials. The glass had provided them plenty of ammo, several other patrons had removed more glass windows and were crouched in the windows retaliating with the most lethal spells they could think of.

Zonko's was the other shop that was freely opening their fireplace to evacuate the students from the warzone. The Twins, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson had met up in Zonko's and were using a mixture of prank products combined with cutting and blasting spells to take down the Death Eaters.

Harry, Hermione, Katie and Ron had grouped and were standing in the middle of the street, taking the majority of the fire power from the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters plan seemed to be apparate and portkey in, let off some unforgivables and get away and possibly let a few trolls run rampant. The Trolls emerged from a portkey, bellowed in rage at the flashing lights and charged towards them.

"SEAMUS!" Harry yelled getting the Irish Pyromancer's attention.

"WHAT POTTER!"

"HOGWARTS! GO! TEACHERS! GET!"

Seamus nodded but gesticulated to Dean and Neville who were falling back from the Lestrange brothers. Harry's eyes turned blue, focused on the gap between the students and the Lestrange Brothers and shoved.

The Lestrange's were sent flying back as if shot from a cannon. "Problem solved."

Ron and Hermione made an effective tag team effectively forcing Death Eaters to use an interesting shield spell known as 'Shield Wall'. Greek and Roman origin Spartans locked shields against the Persians and the Romans used their shields to grind down the Celtic hordes.

The shields interlocked, making a nigh on impenetrable wall over their heads, chests and flanks. The back rear was unguarded because those in the shield wall were certain that none of the attackers would flank them.

However the shields left gaps above the ankles and eyes. Harry knew the shield and its weaknesses, as did Katie Bell. Katie's eyes shifted to indigo and she instinctively manipulated the aether around her into her feet.

Katie was earth aligned and she slammed her foot solidly into the ground. The ground shook, cracked, splinted and erupted the shield was broken. Harry appeared at Katie's side launching an intricate mist of solid granite walls and shields to prevent on the onslaught of unforgivable curses.

Lucius Malfoy was foaming, this was meant to be a simple terror mission but it was becoming a battle. The opponents were children and a few adults.

"Harry the trolls." Exclaimed Hermione frantically as she defended a group of three terrified trapped third years, pinned inside the sweet store from a few stray curses.

"I know Hermione. I know. Where are the fucking aurors and where are the bloody teachers? Surely they know by now." Growled Harry as he ignited a ball of aether and launched it and it solidly connected with the troll.

It was a slight advantage but it was enough for Ron to cast a levitation charm and a banishing curse slamming the trolls club into and through the troll's brain. _'One down, two to go and no sign of reinforcements.' _Ron thought savagely as he managed to blind side Dolohov and three Death Eaters using lumos as a makeshift blinding charm.

Susan, Hannah and Ernie dropped the second troll by distracting it with a levitation toilet from a damaged building and a reductor curse thrown into its mouth causing it to blow up. "That was interesting. How did you know that would happen Su?" Asked Hannah as she launched a trip jinx dropping another Death Eater, unfortunately he fell awkwardly and a sharp snap was heard.

"Skin magically resistant, should anything get past the skin the spell works. Simple magical creature control 101, not normally used on Trolls as Trolls manage to keep themselves isolated."

The third troll went down felled like an oak tree, ropes and knots wrapping its legs together. The moment the last troll fell the fighting fifteen remaining Death Eaters were decimated.

Punching charms, tying charms and stunners were launched with extreme prejudice. "Harry what happens if Death Eaters are additionally harmed as we are taking down their lovely faces as we dress them up nice and tight for the incompetents?" Angelina asked as she and Alicia along with the Twins and Lee Jordan emerged from Zonko's store.

Alicia had been pinned beneath a merchant stall when propelled by a nasty bludgeoning curse and had been effectively taken out of the skirmish. "As long as none of us actually see you its fine, don't be obvious, no mutilation or anything that could paint us the bad guys. I'll get in contact with my family solicitors and I'm speaking for us all the cluster fuck admin of our world are going to claim credit, if they press you say you are 'Hostile Witnesses'. Now Katie, Luna, Angelina, Susan, Hannah, I need you to start healing the injured students…"

"What about me Harry?" Asked Alicia, eager to help despite being made redundant, Harry grinned as he looked at one of his older sister figures.

"You want to help?" Alicia nodded.

"You can get a chair, sit down…someone get her parchment, quill and ink."

"What's that for?"

"We need someone to make a list of who is who. Colin, I know you're right behind me. Get your camera along with Dennis and start giving us some pretty mugshots of our terrorist friends." Harry snapped his temper running high.

"Rest of us?"

"Use your brains. Listen to Susan, she should know what to do in this situation."

"Clear the houses, check for casualties on our side and that means dead and those for a Trip to Mungo's."

Trip to Mungo's was an auror term for casualties that were in dire straits and needed emergency medical treatment. Twenty students went with Susan and the remaining students formed into teams and went to occupy buildings ready to lay down suppressive fire on any unfriendly new comers.

Then a barrage of cracks reverberated around the slightly battered village and a plume of fire as several teachers, Madame Justice of Magical Law Amelia Bones, Tonks, Shacklebolt and several squads of aurors along with Fudge and Percy Weasley appeared on the scene. Harry made his way over, the smouldering flames beginning to pick up as the irate fire elemental stormed towards them.

"Tonks, Shacklebolt good to see the pair of you, the pair of you get several competent aurors and start assisting Susan Bones in the search for casualties and Mungo's…Two more of you get in the Three Broomsticks and start compiling information with Alicia Spinnet…you'll find her wincing and on a chair surrounded hopefully by mugs of Death Eaters. The rest of you get in the buildings with students in and try and look like you know what the fuck you're doing…Do we have any here who know how to take mugshots and can recognise people?"

Three aurors stepped forwards "We're officially Death Forensic Aurors, we can fight but we are primarily used to recreate battle scenes and take mugshots."

"CREEVEY BROTHERS SEND UP RED SPARKS!" Ron shouted and two fountains of red appeared just off to new arrivals left, the aurors nodded and made their way over in bagged boots careful not to disturb the evidence.

"WE FOUND SOME! WE NEED MEDI-WITCHES!" An unallocated auror apparated away with a snap, Madame Bones found herself being effectively sidelined by Potter's orders.

"This is a Magical Law Enforcement issue…" Began Amelia Bones to find herself staring at a smoking Harry Potter.

"It would be had you shown the fuck up when I sent Seamus Finnegan to the school to get the teachers. Or didn't you get the memo."

"We didn't get anything until Madame Hopkirk of Underage Magic told us of massive magical discharges in Hogsmeade and fifteen unforgivables used within the space of three minutes which in auror terms constitutes as an official magical combat and requires significant man power. We disbanded the office the moment you defeated Voldemort." Bones explained causing people to flinch and herself to clench her jaw.

"I'm not scared of the man himself Mister Potter, but I'm scared of his skill in magical disciplines. He is a powerful and respectable figure, much like Grindlewald." Explained Madame Bones to a surprised Harry by not flinching at the name.

"What you have told me is similar to what Ollivander told me. He told me Voldemort had done great things, terrible things but yes great things…So what happens now?"

"I take over for you, but there is a protocol."

"That is?"

"My name is Madame Justice of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, I am here to relieve the leader of the defence and round up of this attack." Madame Bones Stated.

Harry stood to attention and saluted "Madame Justice of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, I am The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry James Potter, I am the leader of the leader of the defence and round up of this attack…"

"At ease Defence Captain Potter, I as commander of the relief force ask for command."

Harry relaxed slightly making Madame Bones nod internally, the man before her knew how to make a decent attention and at ease placement despite no training. "As Defence Captain, I am relieved."

"Professors what happened?"

"Professor Umbridge had called for a Staff Progress Meeting and we didn't know until Master Seamus literally blew the door of the staffroom door apart to get to us." Said the Headmaster looking at the Irish Wizard who had the decency to look sheepish and apologetic because of his actions.

"I'm sorry Headmaster Dumbledore for destroying school property but I am not sorry for the reasons why I did such an action." The Irish wizard said calmly.

"Please look at me Master Finnegan."

The Irish wizard looked up and looked the headmaster in his slightly twinkling blue eyes "I am taking thirty points away from Gryffindor and giving you two nights worth of detention with Professor Flitwick for destruction of school property and I award eighty points I think for a acting with great decisive action in a crisis to get our attention."

"As High Inquisitor…"

"Shut up Umbridge, you say another word I'll illuminate this place and incinerate you and claim you were a Death Eater because I didn't see you at all in the village." Snarled Harry flames emerging on his fingers and his eyes flickering rapidly.

"Now see here…" Fudge himself started to say only to find a stream of fire whizz past his face singing his cloak. Harry tossed a small bag of coins at the man's feet with runes on it.

"Non-magical bag, no-one but you can pick it up. Should cover a new cloak since you seem to care more about your post than your citizens, besides I know things about you Fudge and your post I could destroy you just by swearing an oath and talking to reporters."

"But you can't…You wouldn't because the truth you preach is a lie." Bawled Fudge, making Harry laugh coldly a slide side effect of seeing Voldemort's activities.

"You want the truth? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! YOU'VE SLANDERED ME BECAUSE I PREACH THE TRUTH. DO YOU KNOW HOW I SEE THIS WORLD MINISTER FUCK?"

"H…H…How?"

"There comes a time when one must decide to be a spineless whelp and have his life dictated to him. Or you can grow a pair, get a spine, face the facts and follow the rules to your own benefit…" Harry began.

"…I however am making a third choice. I'll change the game, alter the mood and electrify everyone with my choices. My choices are simple and reasonable co-operate and you survive, don't and you go down. I'll go down with you...probably. Will the wizarding world hate me? Possibly… Will they call for yours and Fucks...sorry Fudge's head? Definitely… I'll come back, they need me to destroy Voldemort, and the public don't need you. If you even try and bluff me, I'll take my Godfather both our families wealth out of Wizarding Britain." Harry said with a smile that resembled a hungry monster.

"Mr. Potter, I must ask you to cease threatening the Minister. I need your official account of this situation." Ordered Madame Bones silencing the apoplectic teen, Harry nodded and grabbed Katie who had felt his temper flare and she held him close.

"They're bonded? Thank the lord that Potter has found his anchor. Mr. Potter, about your account? Your anchor comes as well."


	7. Chapter 7

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Harry and Katie sat opposite Madame Bones, Fudge, Umbridge, Several Aurors and Dumbledore. Harry kept his composure as his eyes idly flickered from one to the next wondering when the next heap of bullshit pie was going to be served and to whom.

So far the aurors had their serving, some reacted better than others. Even Madame Bones had taken hers, admitted she had screwed up and once Harry had finished, he too got a dressing down. He shut the aurors up along with the teachers with a flare of controlled and yet uncontrolled magic. (It was a wild burst of magic but done in a controlled manner, much like a fire that has gone out of control from its pit but not causing masses of damage or harm).

Madame Bones had dressed him down for handing a dangerous responsibility to someone who didn't trust him. Katie had chipped in to reply 'that it was a show of good faith to trust someone that didn't trust him to perform a dangerous task'. But the duo did accept that is was irresponsible.

"The students defence is down to our brilliant…" Fudge began only to be silenced.

"Bull…shit. The reason the students did so well? Because of me, because they trust me and the judgement of the Headmaster…I have faith in the headmaster but not with making the proper calls of action with me but that is between me and him…I have told you this time and time again and when will it sink in? You NEED ME Fudge! I DON'T! Now shut the fuck up, let those who know what to do discuss these things…"

"Mr. Potter, please can you stop attacking the minister, all though I thoroughly agree with his dressing down…Though he did raise a valid point, my niece has informed me that you are butting heads with your defence teacher."

"Because she's shit, she expects us to be able to cast required spells for our OWLS on our FIRST attempt. I can't remember the actual year, case studies and the researchers but Hermione probably could, it is a tried, tested and appreciated method that it takes TIME and PRACTISE to get a spell learnt effectively. I learnt several of those spell's used in the defence just HOURS before I needed them in the Tri-wizard tournament."

Madame Bones nodded "1861, Able et al. Brilliant bit of research which is a recommended read for those studying for the auror corps."

"I'm going to ask you both for your wands." One of the aurors ordered, Harry's widened when he connected the man to one of Fudge's lackey's.

"Sure thing, if you can beat me in a duel to the death Fudge sucker."

Dawlish's eyes narrowed and went for his wand when Harry drew his wand before most of the adults could react but no-one saw the hurling hex come flying from behind the bar pitching the man out of the bar and into the street; collarbone shattered, arm dislocated and cracked femur.

"Ex-auror…Got discharged for being 'overly enthusiastic' with Death Eater interrogations." Rosmerta said with a grin.

"DO WE HAVE A COMPLETE LIST YET!" Harry snarled to Katie, the Creevey's and the aurors helping putting the faces to names.

"Not quite about 50% completed, but the thing is some of the guys you lot caught are confirmed Death Eaters from the first time around and have links with several other dark force aligned cells situated in Europe. Do you want the list now or not?"

"I need whatever you have now. Alicia, Creevey's keep assembling who we haven't got on the list."

Madame Bones took the list and her eyes widened "Unbelievable, several of the higher ranking Death Eaters and inner circle The Lestrange Trio, Malfoy Senior, Two of the Crabbe's, Goyle's and Jugson's."

"Crabbe, Goyle and Jugson are inner circle? Ginny, easily the weakest of the Ministry six when I was tricked into the DOM, took two of them down." Harry protested.

"They're juggernauts, once they get going next to impossible to get them to stop that's the downside but on the upside they don't find most spells easy…believe it or not they actually have quite a few votes in the Government…You've also caught McNair and Yaxley. Although the latter looks like he was punched by a brick wall, so it's kind of hard to restructure his face but we are 80% it is Yaxley, anyone want to claim his injuries?"

Katie sheepishly raised her hand "Earth aligned, got an uncalculated power boost from Harry. It has turned my Earth alignment into an Earth Medium or Wielder.

Elemental affinities and strengths form like this  
Aligned- Everyone has one just need to find it  
Adept  
Journeyman- minor use of element itself  
Medium-Moderate manipulation of element itself  
Wielder- High manipulation of element  
Elemental- Full control over element low-mid range manipulation spells appear subconscious  
Mancer-Full mastery over the element, heavily emotionally responsive

It was not unknown for anchors to gain power boosts and control from the other to balance each other. All wizards and witches could wield an element and again not unknown for each anchor pair to increase a bracket or two at a push. But for an Aligned to jump three or four brackets was simply unheard of.

"We are going to need this to be registered. It's the correct thing to do." Protested another auror, Harry reached out into the man's body and grabbed the magical core which pulsated like a light bulb.

"I have your core in my hand. Finding it hard to breathe? Wand feels like a stick? I could crush your core like breaking a toothpick. You register the pair of us you will lose your core." Harry growled and for good measure he pulled the core into the visible world.

With that the two left the pub with a nod from Madame Bones and rumbled 'Good job' from several of the aurors.

No-one in the DA slept easily that night, they had just fought in a life or death scenario and had come away with nothing more than a few shattered bones and one or two cases of over cruciatus curse exposure. "Harry, Ernie and I got hit by the cruciatus curse by Malfoy and Dolohov." Justin said in the Room of Requirement when Harry had called a meeting to discuss their position as hostile witnesses.

"How long were you under the curse?"

"About two minutes together. Felt like hell, you mentioned you got tortured…"

"By Voldemort himself, it's true. I cannot compare the strengths of Dolohov and Malfoy to Voldemort but I can tell you this, second's feel like hours under Voldemort's curse and the release of the curse feels worse than being under it." The two Hufflepuff's visibly winced as they thought about being under Voldemort's torture curse, triggering another set of body wracking spasms.

"Sit down, trust me. Lying down makes it worse but sitting in an armchair helps ease the pain."

The next morning Harry's fears came true, Fudge had completely disregarded Harry's warnings about revealing the truth, so Harry grinned and turned to the one source of media he knew was in his side, the Quibbler.

The result was amazing, Luna had expertly researched and delivered a three time printout special account of the student defence of Hogsmeade, with full testimonial accounts vivid imagery of the results and some of the injuries. The images and pictures were taken from pensive memories, some of the images were of impressive duels of four or more students subduing Death Eaters.

One of the best was of Hannah, Susan and Ernie taking down a Mountain Troll full with distractions and Susan's explosive head removal. Katie manipulating Harry's magical power to assist her create natural earthen shields were thankfully not shown. Harry's skill over the aether was seen several times but it was passed off as Dumbledore teaching the boy intensive and obscure magiks.

It was soon revealed after the third printout who was telling the truth and who was lying to save his skin. Fudge had then spent three days dealing with outraged pure-blooded families such as the Weasley's despite being "blood-traitors" they were still purebloods and thus their opinions mattered.

Harry then left a Fudge a mocking message at the end of the account "How much more do I need to do to make you swing?"

Umbridge was immediately fired, so Dumbledore needed to act quickly and summoned Harry to his office. Harry entered the office, his power creating a minature mirage around him distorting his outline. "Professor, a bad time to start talking to me don't you think? After not speaking to me the entire year? Why not ask Madame Bones for some aurors to teach us for the rest of the year? I'll keep doing what I'm doing refreshing everything."

Dumbledore stared at the boy, had him distancing himself from Harry really been the best choice? "Who would you recommend?"

"Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody. Hell I'd settle for Professor Snape teaching us."

"Are you going to be this uncooperative?" Questioned the Headmaster

"Since you're only speaking to me now instead of the full year then yes."

With that Harry left the office by fading out of reality.

Harry rematerialised outside the Gryffindor common room and entered through the portrait hole, to find Katie shoving several tables together, with several large rolls of parchment lying across an armchair with a rather peevish looking Hermione glowering at her.

"HARRY! Get your girlfriend to share her table!" Demanded Hermione the moment she noticed the Aethermancer.

Harry snorted at the bushy haired girl "What makes you think I can get my better half to do a damn thing? Remember what anchors get from each other."

Hermione stared at the Aethermancer and back tracked as she remembered what Harry had told her from what Katie had told him "The less magically powered gains a power boost..."

Harry grinned "I'm stronger than average, the greater the gap in power. The more likely accidental brute force spells will be unleashed. I've had a good year so far in avoiding the hospital wing, but I'll ask."

Katie turned around to find Harry making his way towards her "Don't you dare ask to release one of the tables. I've only got two to start making a plan for my project." Her magic bubbled into existence around her.

The tower saw the emergence of the visible magic and everyone moved away and resumed whatever they were doing. These outbursts were quite common since it was a known fact that Gryffindor's to find their anchors before the majority of the school.

"Katie that's two more than most."

"You don't see us complaining when Hermione takes up an entire table for just her books."

Harry nodded "Hermione, the other has a point."

Harry jumped when Katie jabbed him in the side with her finger "Is that all I am? The other?"

"Short for Other Half, Significant other, better half..."

"I'm kidding, now then my project."


	8. Chapter 8

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Harry pulled a chair out and summoned Katie's file of notes. "Yeah about this important project of yours...Do you really want to start this now at this time in the evening?"

Katie stared the Aethermancer and cocked her head. "After you've just justified why I should have two tables?" She asked innocently making Harry gulp and pale.

"Urm, okay...let's get cracking." Harry whimpered, deep down he knew was whipped and powerless to Katie's requests.

Harry nodded and flicking through the file he found the section detailing her notes on elementals, he popped the folders rings and pulled the pages out.

"Here we are, notes on the elementals...Damn, you have a lot of notes. You do realise just how much, stuff you have." Harry said as he flicked through the thirty double pages of neat writing.

"Got a problem with all of the information?"

Harry looked at his girlfriend who held her quill at the ready to start with the spidergram of information. "Sorry, dozed off."

Harry jerked his head slightly as Katie cracked her hand over his skull. She winced and Harry grinned at her "I've got a hard skull." He stated kissing her hand, Katie giggled and pushed him back onto the chair.

"Just means I'll have to hit you a few times before you learn whose boss." Katie replied a grin on her face, she yelped when Harry's hand snaked up behind her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Not yet anyway my darling." Harry responded his eyes flickering between green and blue whilst sparkling madly.

Katie couldn't help but giggle as her own brown eyes began to flicker. "It feels strange Harry. This amount of raw power and the affinity of magic and earth in itself is scary and amazing at the same time."

"It feels amazing, I've never had the best control over the more subtle branches of magic but you're natural control, fills me with much more confidence in myself when it comes to charms and controlling ambient magic to prevent my potions exploding.

That was the main reason why Harry recieved poor marks for potions. Not because of his ineptitude of making the potions but the actual controlling of his magic to make the potions stable.

Katie grinned at her boyfriend. "How long until easter?"

"Two weeks, why eager to see my little boy? 'cause I am." Harry whispered softly in her ear making her giggle.

"Shut up. Relax." With that Harry's eyes closed and the pair fell asleep in the quiet common room of Gryffindor tower. Harry flicked his hand and a transparent shield sprung up around Katie's work designed to shock anyone who was tempted to steal her tables.

The two weeks passed rather rapidly and soon enough for the first time ever Harry, Ron, Hermione and Katie were packing up and heading to the Burrow. Or rather the trio were, Katie was heading back to her parents and then flooing over to the burrow for a few days to spend time with James.

"I'll see you in a few days." Harry whispered as he chucked floo powder into the fireplace and vanished.

Harry went first as he hadn't yet learnt how to land on his feet. Arthur Weasley just passed the fireplace with a pot of tea, heading towards the table which had been placed outside by Charlie earlier on that day when the fire roared, flickered green and Harry ploughed out of it and slammed into the kitchen wall.

Harry hit the wall and immediately flattened himself against it as stunning spells came whizzing into the room. "FRIENDLY! IT'S ME! HARRY! MR. WEASLEY YOU, FRED AND GEORGE ALONG WITH RON GOT STUCK IN MY UNCLE'S CHIMNEY BECAUSE THEY BOARDED UP THE FIREPLACE IN THE SUMMER BETWEEN MY THIRD AND FORTH YEARS! YOU ALSO SENT A LETTER ABSOLUTELY COVERED IN STAMPS! AS FOR YOU CHARLIE, I ONLY MET YOU THAT SUMMER AND YOU WERE SLAMMING TABLES TOGETHER IN FRONT OF PERCY'S WINDOW! HE HAD A RAGE AT YOU BECAUSE HE WAS WRITING AN IMPORTANT REPORT ON CAULDRON THICKNESS OR SOMETHING."

As fast as the spells came, they suddenly stopped. "Sorry, Harry...We were expecting Ron or Hermione first and then you."

Harry grinned "Yeah sorry about that...I got excited at seeing my son and kind of jumped the gun. Where is he?"

"Mum's got him, she's upstairs tidying up the bedrooms...I warn you, I haven't seen her so possessive over a child since Gin-gin was born?" Said Charlie, his right arm glowing redder than normal.

"Another dragon burn? What from?" Harry asked interested, Charlie worked on a dragon reserve in Romania trying to recruit foreign wizards to fight against Voldemort.

"Yeah, a Bulgarian Firesnapper...Fore something so small it doesn't half spit hot flames that burn for at least three days afterwards...Full grown is about 5'8 with a wingspan of 4'7. A petit thing but it makes up for it with two rows of teeth and able to spit three, fifteen second bursts of fire hot enough to glassify rock within a tenth of a second. Eats rats, deer and the occasional dragon handler if the bugger isn't paying attention. Takes around fifteen stunners to stun one." Commented Charlie off hand.

"Fifteen stunners? Is that good?"

"The numbers you find on dragon profiles are the number of stunners it takes to incapacitate it. Fifteen isn't normally that good on the bigger species but for something that size, it means that dragon is stronger than normal as a normal male Firesnapper is eleven and a female is about nine... Oh and female Firesnapper's have a blueish tinge to their scales whereas males have a white one. Newborns are completely orange and spit combustable acid."

Harry whinced "I would have said, I want to have a career with magical creatures but with my responsibilities it's probably going to be either quidditch, auror or teaching. Maybe teaching Quidditch that is if I'm good enough to get recruited by a team."

"Oh you are good enough Harry." A voice said from behind him. Standing their behind Ron and Hermione who must have arrived during Charlie's lecture on Bulgarian Firesnappers was the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore...Second time in a month..." Both the raven haired teen and headmaster had a small burst of laughter between them. Yes the tensions were frosty but Harry was working on his temper.

"Normally you would be approached by a scouter by now. But knowing you and your track record of a 'saving people thing' as Miss. Granger says it, they have forwarded the invitations to try outs to me. The other reason is possibly because you're too focused on Tom Riddle to may attention to Quidditich scouters."

Harry nodded sheepishly "Correct...I've spent too much time in your office if you can read me that well."

"Not reading you at all Mr. Potter, but mearly noticing myself and my mistakes in your life. I know I may have caused some of them but I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore solemenly swear on my life and magic that everything I have done was to ensure Harry James Potter-Black had a proper childhood." Magic flashed in the room, making Harry shut his eyes.

"LUMOS!" A powerful light emitted from Dumbledore's wand.

"I accept your oath Professor. I don't like the outcome of your choices, but I understand them. It'll take time for me to trust you as I did before but we can start after Easter by trying to find out how Voldemort cheated death."

"Already started on that, narrowed it down to three possible solutions. Ah Molly, I'm sorry I cannot stay, have duties to attend to." In a plume of fire Dumbledore vanished revealing Mrs. Weasley and James in her arms.

"Harry when did you get here?"

"Here the crash on the wall?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded

"That was me." The Weasley Matriarch shook her head but had her wand out and held at Harry's chest height.

"How do I know it's you? I can tell Ron is Ron because the clock is unable to be tampered with and Hermione because no-one can gabble as fast as she can when she was talking about the Ghoul in the attic."

Harry grinned "You told me, I could go to bed after Ron, Fred and George did the 'Great Potter Escape'...Don't think I didn't catch you slipping upto twelve sausages and eight rashers of bacon onto my plate after my first serving...Then their was the time you crushed my ribs after I walked into the headmaster's office after defeating the basilisk and saving Ginny, and our most recent explosion over 'stupid hormonal teenage males who should be taught self restraint'".

Mrs. Weasley grinned "It's good to see you Harry." She said hugging him with one arm. "...Look who it is James."

James gurgled happily and held his arms out, Harry grinned and pulled his son to him. "He's so cute..." As Harry stroked his sons hair his eyes noticed faint streaks of red.

"Got my messy hair with streaks of my mothers, hair colour." Then Harry noticed the eyes one was a glowing hazel brown and the other was a glowing emerald green.

"And he's got one eye of each. A special set of genetics for a very cute baby." Hermione commented.

Harry was besides himself as he carried James in his arms out into the garden. "Harry Potter, you have ten seconds to remove yourself from my domain one...two."

Harry was gone by the two count was uttered, he pulled up a seat near the tree and spent his time tickling James. He looked up as three cracks reverberated around the yard as Lupin, Tonks and Shackelbolt appeared.

Remus looked definitely worse for wear as he made his way over.

**(Bit Skitty, I know but this was a pain in the ass to write)**


	9. Chapter 9

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

"Hey Moony." Harry said looking over as the werewolf joined him.

"He looks like you, got your skin tone. Got yours and his grandmother's eyes and bits of all three of you for hair...Good looking kid Harry, will admit disappointed you didn't wait." Said Remus sitting himself down next to the aethermancer to look out over the pond.

"I know, water under the bridge. I have him now and that's all that matters and got a girlfriend as well...No it's not Hermione or Ginny." Replied Harry with a grin enjoying catching his surrogate godfather off guard.

"Really now...Why may I ask pray tell you aren't dating them?"

Harry held Nathaniel up "Hermione said adoption, Ginny would treat him like I was; shoved in a cupboard under the stairs. Katie, my girlfriend said she thought he was adorable and that it was a shame he wasn't one of hers."

Remus nodded "He is cute...that must be Dora's influence rubbing off on me."

"Dora? Anyway tell me later...want to hold him? I think he wants to get to know his uncle." Remus looked like he was about to protest but Nathaniel's innocent bambi face won him over.

"Fine, don't expect to see him the moment Dora sees him...That's Tonks by the way. Nymphadora Tonks." Harry's eyes widened at the revelation.

"You and Tonks…When? Why? How? I thought you were against it…" Harry poked as he headed back towards the Burrow as Mrs. Weasley's voice rolled out over the land declaring that lunch was ready.

"I still am against it…I'm fifteen years older than her, a werewolf, she could do so much better and shortly after school started. She kept asking and I eventually caved in to her…Though I will admit she's brought something to my life I haven't had in a while love and happiness."

Harry chuckled at the comment "Look at us…what a sorry pair we make, so similar yet so different…anyway less of this depressing stuff, I sense someone arriving by floo powder."

**(Just before Harry's statement)**

Katie grabbed the Floo Powder her family were discussing their standing in pureblood society. Despite being from a minor pureblood family the Bells had an interest in the Muggle world with an eye for investments and stocks. "Where do you think you're going?"

Katie spun around to see her mother and eldest brother Travis standing in the hallway. "Going to see my boyfriend…"

"Blood status?"

"Why do you care mother? Elder Brother? We haven't married for status we married for love…" Replied Katie slowly not liking where the conversation was going, the edgy response caused some unsettling smirks from her mother.

"Times are changing, we have always been neutral in the war."

"He's a half-blood, from one of the ten and godson to another…He's dual elemental…and he's my bonded."

Emma and Travis staggered backwards at the declaration "BONDED!" She shrieked causing all conversation to stop, Frank her father, two brothers and both sets of grandparents entered the foyer.

"What is this ruckus? Where are you going Kathryn, we have been discussing a suitor to ensure our survival." Frank declared imperiously infusing his words with magic, but the magic washed off Katie like she was walking through a puddle.

"I have found my bonded father…All plans for my betrothal can be set alight…If my bonded finds out your plans he'll have no problem erasing us from the map." Katie responded her eyes glowing blue instead of brown.

"Bonds can always be broken…" Snapped Emma "…especially when it comes to the Malfoy's my preferred choice of your betrothed."

"No…My bonded is Harry Potter." Katie responded as her aura began to emerge around her "…The Malfoy's only compare to the Potters in terms of influence but the majority of that is bought influence compared to the Potter's who have more monetary and political influence."

Franklin Bell stopped "Go…go see your bonded. Ask him if he would like to meet us." Katie grinned, her father rarely needed to enforce his will on his family because when he spoke, he was obeyed. He put his family first; but if that preserving came into conflict with his children he let them work it out by themselves.

"Harry Potter did your daughter say?" Asked Archibald Bell curiously the previous patriarch of the Bell family, getting nods from his daughter-in-law and grandchildren.

"Yes father…"

"She's chosen well…do you know that purebloods are not measured by ancestry but rather magical power of those that enter and live in the family? No? The Potter's had tradition one generation must be betrothed to a pureblood, one may marry a magical and the next must marry someone of talent or smarts…but every sorcerer must marry his bonded."

Katie nodded "He is my bonded grandfather…I have been hiding the effects."

"I would like to see, just to ensure you're not trying to play your mother and father."

Katie nodded, closed her eyes and found her magical core and her defences masking it. Reach out with tendrils of magic she grabbed the barriers closest to her core and with grunt tore the barriers down…Her core expanded suddenly and the other barriers fell away.

Archibald had seen many bonding's and had written a thesis on the implications of the bond and what each part got from the other. The Young Lord Potter must be more powerful than Dumbledore in terms of raw power. Katie wasn't much over an average powered witch but her control over her magic was superb…her core must have swollen at least three times and still growing.

Based on the level of power Harry was able to generate and remembering the betrothal's of the Malfoy's rapidly decreasing magical power, Harry Potter was by far the better choice. "I accept your choice in bonding. Katie's core as exponentially increased treble her maximum and optimal potential. She has much more power under her command than before, how much more it is hard to say so hold your tongue Emma…Harry Potter's power level makes him among the most powerful raw potential of Hogwarts and arguably the most powerful student in terms of sheer raw power…You know how I got my Order of Merlin for my contributions on magical power levels to control." Declared Archibald, despite pushing one twenty, contracted cancer of the pancreas and liver he did not allow it to cripple him despite it being life threatening, he was still able to push out roughly two thirds of his maximum power after being bonded for close to ninety years.

Archibald fixed Katie with a stare and handed her the floo powder. She whispered her destination and vanished.

(Back with Harry)

The fireplace glowed green and Katie left the fireplace almost walking straight into Mrs. Weasley. "Katie! How are you my dear? It's been ages since you have come over to visit."

"It has been a while Mrs. Weasley…is Harry here?"

The words had barely left her mouth when Harry walked through the door "Hey Katie thought you weren't coming to visit for at least another two days."

Katie smiled weakly at that "Harry, my parents or more specifically my mother is trying to force me into a betrothal with the Malfoy's."

Harry's eyes flickered blue "Who do I have to prove myself to this time? If I need to knock the crap out of the Malfoy's in front of your mother then I'd be glad to do so."

Katie grinned and buried her head against Harry's chest "They wish to meet you at some point."

"They will...Let me guess this 'meet me at some point' is pureblood saying for now or the next two days."

Katie grinned "How did you...?"

Harry smirked "I study...Appearances must be deceiving." He said before vanishing out of the room and reappearing with a shirt, tie and his trench coat.

"Impressively quick...This isn't a luncheon thing. This is just a meet my side of the family..."

"...and pray the Malfoy's aren't their otherwise I'm going to start cursing."

Remus Lupin had entered the kitchen "Lunch is ready."

Harry snorted "I'm about to have an easter punch up...Tell Mrs. Weasley that this is an important Lord Potter-Black duty that cannot wait. If she resists remind her who the Prewitt's Liege Lord is."

With that two departed, Harry concentrated on the flames to keep them stable and soon enough the churning sensation stopped and Harry stepped out into the foyer of an impressive manor house.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad you answered our summons." a sickly sweet voice declared.

Harry's eyes began to flicker emerald green to cobalt blue rapidly "Take care in how you speak. Half-blood I may be but I am heir to the Ancient and most Revered Houses of Potter and Black...So be warned."

Emma took a step backwards at the raw power the impudent brat was throwing off. For the second time that day the doors to the hall burst open this time the Bell family and the Malfoy's to burst in.

"POTTER!" Growled Malfoy, his skin looking grey.

"Mr. Malfoy, I take it you are here to organise a betrothal for Katie?"


	10. Chapter 10

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

"Lord Bell, yes and no about the betrothal for your daughter...Yes I would like to if only to get it through the skulls of those who are unfortunately not graced with tact or intelligence; and no because magic has bonded us and there is nothing you can do about it." Harry said calmly desperately not wanting to humiliate his school nemesis.

Draco snarled at Harry's insolence and went for his wand "Draco, do you want to do this now?" Whispered his mother cautiously.

Draco nodded "Ready Potter?" He mocked, he was so confident in his spell work and arsenal he failed to see Harry's pupils vanish and be replaced by flickering flames.

"Yes...I challenge you to the Stone trials."

Draco gulped the stone trials were an old way of testing magical power, you found an empty field and you had seven minutes to pull as much stone from the ground for the first task. The second task was to clean as much of the stone in seven minutes, third to internally purify the stone within seven minutes and the final task was to reduce the purified stone into powder...WITHOUT spells just pure magic.

"Done...who'll hold the contest?"

"We will. Come with us, the Bell family has access to a few granite mines."

The two teenagers stood seven feet away from each other on two black painted x's marked on the grass above a large unexplored area of a granite mine. "Mr. Malfoy goes first."

Malfoy smirked, drew his wand and pointed it into the ground and focused. The wand tip began to glow before a thick grey beam of magic shot out and slammed into the ground, Harry was surprised at how thick and powerful the beam of magic was.

The time ran out as Malfoy managed to pull out four three by four by six cuboids of granite of the ground. "Surprised Potter? Bet you can't even pull one of these out of the ground."

Harry smirked and withdrew his wand "I'm ready when you are to record Lord Bell."

"Lord Potter, begin NOW!"

Harry launched a massive pulse of magic into the ground, Malfoy paled at the sheer volume of power Potter was emitting through his wand, which lessened slightly only to intensify as the wand dropped to the floor and the flood of magic coursed out of the raven haired teens hand.

The ground shook, then split and with groan cracked open like tapping a perfectly boiled egg as slowly but surely four eight by eight, by eight feet blocks of granite slowly made their presence aware. But that wasn't all, deep beneath the granite were three, two by two marble slabs. "TIME!" Shouted Lord Bell as the marble appeared as the time struck seven minutes.

Harry released the flow of magic and let out a deep breath…this was why no-one dared challenge anyone to the stone trials. "Mr. Potter wins the first round by a clear margin not only did he rip more stone from the ground but they were much bigger and thicker."

"But that makes it harder for the purification and cutting challenges." Harry retorted making Katie's father nod.

"True but everyone mainly focuses on the first trial…You are the first wizard since Albus Dumbledore to pull marble AND granite out the ground…however Dumbledore managed to pull your size granite blocks of marble out followed by your marble sized granite…though he hospitalized himself for three days straight…It's said Merlin could pull black marble out."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"The Bell family always takes history as an elective and they pride themselves on being some of the foremost minds on their selected subject. My father is the foremost mind on bonding's and unions between witches and wizards; I consider myself an expert on magical strength, power and control tests."

Harry nodded "Katie's doing stuff on elementals. Now are we going to do this second test or have you seen enough?"

Frank smirked "I've seen enough but you're going to have to forgive my wife...She's going to cast a bond breaker on you."

Harry's eyes widened he had read if the spell was cast on Aethermancer it could disintegrate everything up to and within five miles depending on the Aethermancer's power and Harry was above the normal Aethermancer.

"You can't let her do that...Mr. Bell listen to me I'm an Aethermancer. A true blue Aethermancer, when I use the aether my eyes go cobalt blue, when Katie uses it they turn purple due to our bond." Frank stared.

"You do know its fifteen years if you're bluffing."

"You know that Ministry will fall if I do go..."

Frank snorted "Prove it."

Harry reached out and grabbed the Aether and he began to absorb it at an astonishing rate, his eyes turned an astonishing shade of blue and soon enough it was faint but corporeal but an aura began to mould around his body. Malfoy stared at the raven haired wizard, he had lost "Lord Potter, I sincerely apologize for trying to lay claim to your bonded…I've read the legends of the Aethermancer's I beg you do not destroy my core."

Harry smirked "See that you don't try again."

Harry turned around to find Katie moving slowly towards him, Harry smiled warmly at her and pulled her close into a deep hug. Katie pressed her head deep into Harry's chest. "Is it sorted?"

"For now…Your father and Malfoy realise who and what they're trifling with. All that remains is your mother, if she gives you any grief you can find sanctuary here." With that he whispered the Headquarters Address of the Order of the Phoenix in her ear.

Harry and Katie left again shortly after that avoiding her brothers and mother before vanishing back through the floo to the Burrow. Only to arrive to find themselves staring down an irate Molly Weasley.

"WHERE! HAVE! YOU! BEEN!" She growled trying her best to make Harry feel guilty about leaving the Burrow.

"Things to do...Relating to being Lord of Several Houses. Now is that enough? Need I remind you, Mrs. Weasley you are not my mother."

Mrs. Weasley stared back "There are two aurors having lunch with us. All I have to do is shout for their assistance and claim Loco Parentis and I'll have your son out of your custody and you'll never see him again."

Harry's flickered blue as Katie's turned purple, Katie made a grabbing gesture and Mrs. Weasley found herself floating off the floor. "You do that and I'll bring total war down on you and everyone involved and as my fat cousin once said 'it's gonna be biblical' Mrs. Weasley." Harry growled as Katie deposited the Weasley mother on the kitchen floor and joined everyone outside.

Meanwhile Voldemort looked up as Draco Malfoy stormed into his lair which was the Malfoy family formal dining room "Crucio!"


	11. Chapter 11

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Draco thrashed, twitched and screamed as the black coloured torture curse slammed into him and took him off his feet. "Why do you disturb my meditations young Draco? Did you do as I requested and bring the Bell family to our side?"

"No my lord…" Draco began he saw the black light appear on the end of the sceptre of death. "…But I have information that is crucial about Potter my lord. I saw it with my own eyes and I swear on my mother's family motto Toujours Pur that what I have to say I believe is relevant."

Voldemort stopped in his tracks, to swear on a family motto was serious magic. As head of the disgraced but still ancient and noble house of Gaunt whose motto was 'Wait like a Mamba and strike like a Python'. "Speak."

"Potter and the Bell's daughter are bonded my lord. When two magical's bond the weaker of the two gains a power boost if they are weaker and if the other lacks control gains it…They balance each other out…What I saw was when I confronted Potter in front of Patriarch and Lord Bell, Potter's eyes changed to cobalt blue."

Voldemort was about to launch another crucio when he heard 'cobalt blue'. "Cobalt blue? How much of his eyes changed?"

"It was only briefly my lord but I definitely saw his pupils and the green reverse I think."

"Interesting…So Potter is bonded and has come into a power boost that changes his eyes when his temper is roused…Curious indeed. Do you have any ideas?"

Draco didn't move "I don't know my lord…This sounds ridiculous but he could potentially be an aethermancer…" He braced himself for a round of the cruciatus curse.

"Potter…an aethermancer? Your information is intriguing despite it not being as useful as it could be but it has given me more ways to make Potter more obedient…Send for aunt and uncles and Ravenmould, time for that slippery eel to prove his loyalty."

Erasmus Ravenmould was an avid pureblood researcher. If it's a story you're looking for he's probably known of it and got it or knows someone who has. His eagerness for knowledge has led him on a very dangerous path frequently crossing with the Death Eaters. He didn't want involvement in the war but he wanted to survive.

He looked up from his expansive and expensive maghony desk to his ward detector to find Voldemort walking towards his front door. Erasmus quickly let the temperamental sorcerer in, the quicker this was done the quicker he could feel happier.

"Lord Slytherin what can I do for you? Please have a seat. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Firewhiskey if you would be so kind, I have some questions about rumours that I would like answered." Erasmus nodded and fortified his considerable mental shields and he poured a massive tumbler of Ogden's Horntail 1889.

"Of course Lord Slytherin but I request one thing in return."

"Neutrality and payment you set the same terms the last four times myself or a messenger came to you." Replied Voldemort silkily.

"That is correct Lord Slytherin. Now how can the Scholars of Ravenmould be of service?"

"Aethermancer's…Any sort of information is it genetic or not? Any tell-tale signs."

Erasmus smirked like a shark, Voldemort's eyes widened at the man's sudden change in demeanour.

"Aethermancer's now that is possibly the easiest thing you've asked me for. You're investigations into immortality were harder. Yes I know about them. Merlyn Emerys was the first supposedly, they are a counter balance when the balance of light and dark tilt in opposite directions one awakens. The first sign is bright jewel like eyes typically green or blue which appear in either the mother or father. The parents tend to die within fifteen months of the child being born and are raised in bleak households/orphanages or just in dire times…Their skills are unknown but their wrath is tremendous. My three times great grandmother was one she could bring a firestorm down upon her enemies, I suppose that is one skill tremendous magical-nature manipulation, the ability to cast spells with a gesture of their hand…They are also made when the one they are destined to beat destroys their families."

Voldemort stared at the well-built man "So I created the aethermancer?"

"No Lord Slytherin, I would hypothesize it was your reckless quest of horocruxes that created the Aethermancer. I warned you when I said the Bangladeshi paths to immortality would disrupt the balance…The bright jewel eyes either go Green-Blue or Blue-Green. If they bond then their powers are unprecedented because the stupid idiots get themselves killed off."

"Too defeat them?"

"Just because they have this power at their fingertips doesn't mean they'll know how to use it…Experience and power. This Aethermancer is young very young probably still at school…Anything else?"

"Just one thing Avada Kedavra, just cleaning up after myself."

With that Voldemort downed the whiskey and left. The body dissolved into blood and Erasmus walked out of the shadows. "Idiot…It's time for me to go. Perenelle my dear, our time as the Ravenmould's is over we need to go."

Nicholas Octavian Flamel smirked, he had become immortal. Completely accidently but the aether had commended him on his massive leaps in magic and had rewarded him and his wife of immortality. He had double crossed more darkwizards and witches than most and all with the same Japanese trick the Blood Clone spell.

Soon enough a massive eighteen wheeler left the driveway and merged with M4 and departed to another body. Over seven centuries of life does have advantages. Nicholas opened up the glove compartment and found an ancient treatise on Aethermancer's "Aether bless you Harry Potter…We'll be in touch soon enough."

Back at the Burrow, Katie was holding Nathanial close to her whilst leaning against Harry who was dozing with his head on the tree. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and were cobalt. "What were you dreaming about?"

Cobalt eyes looked at violet before they faded back to green and brown "He who has no decency to remain dead has found out about Aethermancer's. He's insane but he's a genius, it won't take him long to clock on."

"What will you do?"

"Erase him from the earth…Just need to find the spells suitable…Something tells me he's done something vile to himself." Harry replied as smoke appeared from his ears.

"Take it easy love…You'll win. You've done it before and you can do it again…Ooh nasty. Come on Harry time for you to help me with your fatherly duty nappy changing."

Harry nodded and pulled himself up before pulling Katie up and pulled her to him and kissed her on the forehead. "Promise me the moment something to your family happens I don't care what you get yourself out."

Katie nodded "Will do…Just make sure you beat the bastard."

Harry snorted "I have a feeling I will. I always have known."


	12. Chapter 12

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

The Easter Break finished far too quickly. Sirus had popped over to the Burrow to see his godson's girlfriend and kid. Molly was obviously in loud vocal disagreement about 'unsuitable people' being with 'her ward'.

"Mrs. Weasley please can we tone the offence about Sirius being inadequate. He made ONE mistake which was taking revenge instead of taking me to look after and spent twelve years imprisoned in Azkaban. The only reason he's free is because I got lucky and stunned Wormtail." Growled Harry as he pulled his trunk into the kitchen.

"But Harry you know I'm the..." Protested Mrs. Weasley only for Katie to fix her with a purple eyed stare.

"...Don't you dare finish that sentence. Harry chose you because you were the only one he knew he could trust. He could trust you to give his son attention and love whilst he finished his education and protect him. Sirius sees Nathaniel as a much deserved second chance so don't double cross my bonded."

Molly nodded as Katie vanished in violet shimmer as the Burrow's fire glowed green and a clean shaven, messy but no longer shaggy and uncontrolled Sirius entered the house. Ever since being declared innocent by the ministry he had forced Dumbledore into an agreement 'Harry had to stay at the Dursley's for 240hours a summer' was what Dumbledore told the man but Sirius had countered 'Sleeping=8 hours. 8x30=240'. The two had spent the days just bonding aside from that one eventful day that had caused Nathaniel's conception.

Sirius had filled out, put on weight and regained muscle that he had lost and a tan. He was clad in black boots, jeans, shirt and a leather jacket. Molly nodded muggle clothing certainly did wonders for the former convict "Sirius." She said curtly holding Nathaniel close to her.

The dog animagus smelt the tension immediately "May I hold my godson's child? You can even stay here." Asked the animagus calmly and politely.

Molly grudgingly handed the baby over and fought every instinct to protest that someone else was holding the baby.

Meanwhile on the Train Harry curled up in the corner of the compartment with Katie using him as a pillow. Harry looked up to find Ron and Hermione entering the compartment with concern on their faces.

"What's with the long faces?" Harry asked groggily before getting a jab in the side.

"Pillow's aren't meant to talk...Oh this looks serious I'll find Angelina." Katie said to find the door locked.

"Katie we don't like what you're doing to Harry." Stated Hermione. That was the wrong thing to say as the temperature of the compartment quickly began to heat up, everytime Harry manipulated the aether he made sure no-one saw his eyes change colour but now Harry couldn't care less.

"YOU! YOU! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! YOU! YOU! HOW I NEED TO DO WHAT YOU SAY! WHEN YOU SAY!" Harry thundered the pressure of the magic in the room increasing drastically.

"Maybe I LIKE what Katie brings to my shit hole of a life. The pair of you say 'we're with you all the way' and 'we understand what you're going through' but you honestly don't...You've never been hit or deprived food because you're naturally smarter than your obese cousin. Never been his intended and targeted punching bag and as a result isolated from your peers because said cousin will beat them into a pulp. None of you are despised by your neighbours because you go to 'criminal institute'." Harry growled.

"Katie helps me come to terms with it and what mountain of a task I have to deal with." He finished the pressure abating but still very much present.

"Leave defeating You-Know-Who to Professor Dumbledore."

"Fat lot of good that'll do especially when the man's told you 'oh by the way Harry, I can't defeat Voldemort. Only you can but I'm not going to teach you how'. Explain that Hermione...Oh wait you can't because you believe teachers are perfect." Harry finished his eyes fading back to green.

Then the train rocked violently, breaks were applied and shrieking metal was heard as Harry's scar erupted into agonising pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Harry's scar errupted into pain and blood began to trickle down his face as portions of the train were melted away by the 'Smithies Furnace' charm. It was a concentrated fire spell that allowed the smithy in question to melt large used bits of metal to recast them into something new albeit on a granderscale powered by runes but it was the same charm.

"Where are you ickle baby Potter?" A cackling sinister voice sang from the entrance to the connection of Harry's compartment to the next. Even in his weary state he could tell it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"In your arse bitch." Harry growled getting to his feet and grabbing his wand and launched several blasting spells at the door the moment it opened.

Bellatrix quickly mustered up a shield but stared in shock as three of the four spells dented, cracked and then obliterated the shield with the fourth almost reducing her head into mulsh. She deflected the four spells into several minor Death Eaters who were foolish enough to follow her and her family.

"I'm going to cut you to pieces you insolent shit magicus ensis!" A violet blade erupted from her wand taking Harry surprise and he cleared the door of the cabin allowing a dazed Ron and concussed Hermione room to figure out their plan.

"Magicus ensis!" Harry whispered and a cobalt blue blade erupted from his wand.

Bellatrix was again caught off guard but then again the charm wasn't that hard to learn it just required considerable will power. She lunged forwards and Harry swung his blade erratically and with luck managed to block the blade.

Meanwhile along the train Death Eaters were running rampant torturing students as they went or being held up by the DA. Neville had taken to using the cramped corridors of the Hogwarts Express to his advantage. He had taken up tutoring under Harry and Katie and his skills in DADA and Transfiguration increased. "What are you going to do wickle wongbottom?" Mocked Rabastan Lestrange he had immediately separated from his brother and sister-in-law.

Neville murmured two spells and a Lion descended on Rabastan who effortlessly killed it only to the find the walls of the Compartment reach out, grab him and merge him into the wall and followed by a brick to the face "Curtesy of being Earth and Water aligned fucker." Neville whispered savagely, one was apprehended and now two more to be found.

Seamus got in close to a masked Death Eater and hit him with his forehead shattering the mask and the man's nose. Another headbutt and the Death Eater was down being wrapped up by Dean Thomas in iron chords "Greetings from Ireland." Seamus said to the Death Eater.

"This is from West London." A boot to the kidney and the two were on their way.

Harry rolled away launching a flurry of hexes and jinxes at Bellatrix who batted them away with ease. Ron had been killed by a killing curse after biting Rodolphus Lestrange's wrist when the Pureblood had grabbed Hermione by the throat. Hermione was okay but Ron was dead and Lestrange was applying pressure to his hand trying to remember a healing charm.

Rodolphus's widened and he let out a pained grunt as he sank to his knees. Hermione smirked and booted him once more in the back of the head knocking him out, she was still concussed but no longer dazed "Confringo! Bombarda! Diffindo!" She whispered.

"FRAGMENTUM DISENDRE!" Neville shouted, Bellatrix spun around a shield spinning around her deflecting the spells back.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" She sang and the two scarlet spells launched into Neville and Hermione.

Bellatrix was a gifted torturer given she could hold a full powered cruciatus curse on eight people at once before she suffered spell exhaustion and that was why she was able to take the likes of McGonagall, Flitwick and Moody on single handed. McGonagall in her youth had been a duelling champion before deciding to try her hand at teaching.

Harry delved into the Aether and focused his magic on the Dark Mark "NO MORE! DETAIN!" He shouted Bellatrix turned when a massive shockwave of magic rippled off the Boy Who Lived slamming her and her husband into the walls of the Hogwarts Express.

All along the country side Aurors began to apparate onto the scene; the moment they arrived the Death Eaters began to try and apparate out but either found themselves incapacitated by Harry and Katie's detaining shockwave of magic (Force Unleashed Force Repulse) or stunners.

"AUROR FORCE! PLACE YOUR WANDS ON THE GROUND!" Shouted Dawlish using a sonorous charm, only for Harry to shout back.

"ARE AURORS THICK AND SLOW OR JUST LAZY? TURN UP AND CLAIM THE CREDIT WHEN THE FIGHTS OVER! FUCK OFF DAWLISH!"

"HARRY POTTER YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR UNLAWFUL HARRASSMENT OF THE AUROR FORCE!" Bellowed Dawlish as he, Perkins and five others headed towards the train.

Harry stuck his head out the window "You really want to do this?"


	14. Chapter 14

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

The aurors made their way towards the train wands out stretch and stun wands equipped also. Stun wands were wands customised to emit a constant beam of stunner's the down side to these batons only three in ten were stunned outright and the remaining seven times resulted in bruises and concussions.

"Wands away; stun wands fully powered. Take down everyone with a wand in hand." Ordered Dawlish and with that the aurors entered the train.

Harry pulled out his DA coin and messaged 'If they don't respond to vocal challenges take them down'. Across the train the DA who survived the initial onslaught which caused three student fatalities confirmed and twelve in various states of injuries readied themselves for any new people entering the train. They had been attacked by the Death Eaters and they had heard Dawlish's commands and they weren't prepared for prisoners.

The first aurors burst onto the train releasing the stun wands only for Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Colin and Dennis Creevey to levitate scraps of metal caused by the spell combat of earlier and armed with a shard of the Hogwarts Express and their wands lashed out at the first six aurors. The aurors went down heavy with a crash on the floor "Check their arms."

Four of the aurors had the Dark Mark, this urned them a tying up and an extra blow to the head for good measure. Terry smirked at the downed auror's "Dumb asses."

The second group of aurors contained Kingsley Shackelbolt and Nymphadora Tonks "We're aurors! We are armed please set down your wands so we can take statements. My name is Kingsley Shackelbolt Detective Chief Auror level 1 and 4th in command of the DMLE."

Seamus and Dean had organised the six members in their compartment "We hear you. Enter the train slowly in single file."

All went well until Dawlish's man Proudfoot entered the train his stun wand ignited "STUPEFY! DURUS PULSUS! INCARCEROUS!" Proudfoot went down heavy with a crash on the floor.

Meanwhile Parvarti opened her sister's owl cage and scribbled a note to Professor McGonagall. Meanwhile up and down the train duels and scraps were taking place in some the students won and in others they lost. In the ones they lost the students were forced out of the train towards the aurors who weren't attacking the train when five catastrophic bangs erupted stopping all combat.

Dumbledore, Fudge, Amelia Bones, Rufus Scrimgeour and Abercrombie Fitch the latter three were the Head of the DMLE, Head Auror and Hitwizard Commander "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Boomed Amelia Bones her voice reverberating across the highlands.

The aurors stopped, Harry had given himself up and Dawlish had gleefully taken him out of the train "Rufus take six of the men out here and find out what in the name of Mordred's arse is going on." Boomed Madame Bones the aurors nodded and they headed towards the train shouting out names, ranks and the DMLE Miranda Rights.

"Mr. Potter, I had a feeling you'd be involved in this what happened Auror Dawlish?"

"Ma'am Death Eaters supposedly attacked the train and we found this boy leading the resistance." Dawlish said puffing his chest out.

Harry stared blankly ahead; evidently concussed looked at Madame Bones "It's true partially...Excuse my concussion given to me by dickless here..." Dawlish turned an interesting shade of white, if Madame Bones believed him no amount of influence from Fudge could save him.

"Is this true?" Questioned Madame Bones.

"It's true Madame Bones, this man here has no dick...Slagging off Dickless here aside we were attacked by Death Eaters at various sections on the train and if you'll kind let myself, girlfriend those who fought with me go we can show you everything. Although some of us were overly enthusiastic and knocked up some of your aurors because they didn't announce themselves." Explained Harry as he got himself to his feet.

"What Harry didn't say was Dickless forgot he was using a sonorous charm so we knew what he was gonna do. Anyway Harry, we got some auror's who ain't aurors. They're sporting an interesting tattoo..."

"What did you do?" Called Madame Bones as she was led into the train.

"Names, Terry Boot; Madame Bones...We found some Death Eaters in crimson auror robes so once we dropped them we checked 'em found the the tattoo and we hit 'em again for good measure. Figured accidents happen in enclosed spaces."

Madame Bones had to repress a snicker at the confession of the Hogwarts student "Nice job...wow four of them. How'd they get those marvellous black and blue faces?"

"Hit them with metal and then stunned them. They fell forwards on their cute little faces...Colin's buggered his knee cap and Dennis has suspected C-Spine injury and compartment's on the good side of trashed and they can't get to the camera's." Bones took care of that and said camera's were in her hands.

Soon enough the pictures were taken and they were taken away by the Hit Wizards. Hit Wizards were the elite of the Auror corps they were known to blast and break first then question. Everyone loved the Hit Wizards but despised their methods the Minister for Magic in the 1200's after a nasty uprising quickly made the Hit Wizards a 'Time of Desparation' force and this was definitely one of them but they could only be activated by the Minister and unfortunately the Minister is a moron.

Madame Bones entered the train to find herself staring down several wands "Lower your wands!"

"Not until you tell us who you are." An uppity voice called.

"Shut your trap Smith that's Susan's aunty...What's going on Madame Bones?" Hannah if Amelia's memory served her correctly.

"I came because the majority of my aurors are swarming over the Hogwarts express. I've arrived to find it in ruins and what seems to be running battles beween Hogwarts students and Death Eaters...Yes Death Eater's Susan and Aurors. Found three groups of about six suprisingly with Gryffindor's and a few Ravenclaw's and some pretty black and blue Death Eaters and Aurors. Here it seems you aurors what happened?"

"The four of them came in blasting solid red spells we hit them with everything we had. If one looks like his face has been savaged, I chucked my Monster Book of Monsters at him." Said Susan not looking apologetic.

"We checked them for Dark Mark like cousin Moody suggested and we found two...If you remember Hogsmeade, Harry said 'If it's accidental it's fine'. Well those two kind of had a run in with woody the baseball bat...that muggle sport that you introduced me to in America." Susan said explaining the game to her aunt who nodded.

"Mr. Potter thanks on taking charge of the situation. What do you need?"

"Camera's, Competent Aurors, Some Mediwitches and Wizards and a lightning spell."

"I get the first three but the lightning spell?"

"Fly swatter and reporter swatter."

"You do realise that I'll have to fine you for premediated intention to perform Grievous Bodily Harm."

Harry smirked "You do realise that when making omelettes you break a few eggs."

Meanwhile as the Head of the Auror's and Hit Wizards sorted the apprehension of Death Eaters and extracting them from various places such as from the Express it's self as Neville had fused the Death Eater into it.

Fudge was blustering, bumbling and trying to act all high and mighty as if it was HIS victory. Katie had wrapped her arms around Harry making him feel content with his victory and needed to be a boyfriend not an minister antagonist.

Harry groaned "Well it looks like the Minister is asking for me...or rather us."


	15. Chapter 15

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Harry made his way to the overweight and blustering Minister "Harry my..."

"Shut up Fudge." Snapped Harry; eyes pulsating with raw power.

Fudge and Dumbledore stared at the young man "I have..." Began Fudge rapidly changing tack. Common sense Fudge lacked but he made up for it in being able to rapidly change tack in a conversation.

"A situation on my hands...I know. This is some desperate plea for me to be a 'decent person' and keep my mouth shut...I could but someone else on the train will send a letter home, if they haven't already..." Harry replied a sinister smirk on his face as he watched the Minister's eyes widen in terror "...Imagine the people's outrage when they find out that their BELOVED MINISTER ordered a full scale Auror and Hitwizard invasion of the Hogwarts Express in order to silence teenagers who don't believe that the Ministry approved plan for Defence Against the Dark Arts is suitable...Furthermore what will they say if the parents knew that you had WILLINGLY allowed Death Eaters into the Auror Corps and attack the train?" Harry was on a roll and he wasn't going to let up now on his onslaught.

Fudge futiley believed he still had Harry seeing his side of things and if Harry would accept a hefty sum of gold all of this would go away. That was how wizarding politics worked 'Gold here, gold there a friend is appointed without need of an interview or a problem has gone away'. "Surely you and I can..."

"...Come to agreement? Yeah we can stick your wand in your mouth and say 'reducto'. I told your lacky 'Make rules, break rules or get the hell out of my way'. You NEED me, Fudge more than I NEED you; it's always been this way and always will be. Unless you have something good to bring to the table then I suggest you find a length of rope and hang yourself."

Two sharp pops were heard as Rita Skeeter and her cameraman appeared "Minister! Professor Dumbledore! Harry Potter! I'm..."

" From the Quibbler or Daily Prophet with my dumb as a post cameraman looking for a juicy story to make somebody's life a living hell? All in the name of the Public needs to know the truth?"

Rita nodded and she paled when she saw Harry's smirk of 'I'm going to destroy you if you fuck with this story' "Exactly Mr. Potter now can I ask what happened here?"

"Of course Mrs. Skeeter providing you swear an oath on your life, magic and lack of honour to not alter this interview...because the story I'm about to give is so juicy filled with incompetence, bribery, terror and triumph whoever delivers it will certaintly shake the wizarding world and hopefully set on fire."

Rita stared as she pulled out her Quick Quotes Quill and too her amazement the sentient quill that shared her desire for a spectacular story wrote it down word for word. "Are you sure you know what you're doing Harry?" Asked Dumbledore completely aware that they were being recorded.

"Illuminating the people with trials by fire and not giving two flaming shits about who gets burnt? Precisely...I'd say I know what I'm getting in to. When one has eaten enough shit they cannot wait to sling shit back. Also shit happens because we deserve it...Now Mrs. Skeeter lets begin and please allow me to give a full answer before the next question..." The rest of the sentence was left unspoken.

"What exactly happened Mr. Potter?" With that Harry began to explain in full detail of the events that occurred.

Rita's eyes widened with only three open questions Harry had given a solid story that would definitely open the people's eyes "Is that everything?"

"I...I...was...wondering...Possible t..to...getaninterviewwithafewoftheotherstudentsandperhapsanaurorontheseevents?"

"Expecto Patronum! Who wants to help me set the world alight? Send patronus back with a name."

Neville was one of the first "HOW DO WE SEND A PATRONUS! YOU'VE NOT EXACTLY TAUGHT US HOW!"

"SIMPLE! HAPPIEST THOUGHT REAL OR FALSE AND FORCE IT OUT! DON'T WORRY IF IT DOESN'T TAKE SHAPE FIRST TIME!"

The next four hours were a whirl as Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Madame Bones, Kingsley Shackelbolt, John Dawlish and Arthur Job gave a full unblemished account of what happened. Rita had to stop the accounts and gave an address to where those who wanted to give an account were able to post them.

Fudge stared this was the end of him "What do I do? Dumbledore? Please! What do I do?"

"As Harry would say 'Be quiet. The adults are talking'.

With damage control seemingly averted Dumbledore headed back to Hogwarts with the staff some of whom eagerly awaited the next mornings Daily Prophet.

"What are we learning next professor?" Joked Katie as Harry rejoined her.

"Affinities, blasting and some bludgeoning hexes."


	16. Chapter 16

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

The battle on the train rocked the wizarding world. People who considered Harry a puppet were hastily re-evaluating their views on him and unfortunately during breakfast one such student decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Potter what was the meaning of this? Minister Fudge is a family friend and I'll see to it..."

"...That what boy? Slip him blood money to keep him in office. You'll try and kill me? Give me a break. Now go back to your seat at your house table." Harry replied not even looking up from his breakfast.

Smith didn't understand the dismissal "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" He screeched.

"Either someone who is waiting for either; a) Their balls to drop, b) Get laid or c) Trying to be the new big guy in school...I couldn't really care Smith if you were Fudge's personal rentboy now get out the way." Harry growled standing up turning to face Smith.

"I'll stop you! You taught me!"

Harry chuckled darkly "I taught you what four spells? Disarming charm, Shield, Reducto and started the Patronus charm before the Callgirl sold us out. So you think you can beat me with them then lets go."

Zacharias Smith saw red and went to draw his wand, Dumbledore stood up "Let this duel be a demonstration between the official Defence Against the Dark Arts and the Defence Club that I observe."

Umbridge bristled she had done everything she could to prevent the school having an effective curriculum but that Potter boy had gone over everyone and started a secret club as she suspected only for it to be allowed by the Headmaster. "Harry you're not going to..." Began Katie worriedly.

"...Kill him/Mutiliate him/Crush his magical core? None of those but a brutal humiliation is on the cards. Smith, I bet you can't even break four of my medium strength shield spells."

Smith smirked he observed Harry's shields and spell tore right through them "Easy."

Flitwick jumped between the students "No killing or use of known forbidden spells."

"REDUCTO!" Screamed Smith the moment the diminuitive professor cleared the arena.

Harry tracked it and swayed to one side and the spell soared over the Slytherin table, Harry unsheathed his wand and held it in a style that Dumbledore only remembered Tom Riddle using which was the third and forth finger holding it near the end of the hilt and resting on his thumb.

Two more reducto's flew at Harry "Protego." Harry whispered and a shield erupted into existance Smith smirked, he expected his two spells to shatter the shield with no effort. With two booms of what sounded like a bass drum the two spells ricocheted into the rafters.

"WHAT! YOUR SHIELD SPELLS ARE...!"

"Durus Pulse!" Harry whispered and the punching spell shot forwards Smith pulled up his shield only for it be punched through like paper and he was hurled towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Enough Smith...I..."

"OSIS FRAGMENTUM! INFLAMMARE! INCENDIO!" Harry saw the bone breaking curse heading towards him; if he blocked it would injure first years, if he dodged it Malfoy's skull would be fractured...He thought Malfoy was a selfish little punk but didn't deserve death. Harry snorted and shoved his left hand into the spell and the horrific and sickening crunch of carpels and metacarpels shattering reverberated around the hall.

"ENOUGH! DETENTION!" Thundered Professor McGonagall not wanting to see much more.

"No! Professor allow me to finish this..." Harry smirked and pointed his wand at the cutlery and food levitated around the raven haired teen "...I feel its time for me to set the record straight about my actual standing in the school."

What happened next caught everyone by surprise Harry let fly with his power and began casting all the spells he remembered from his time in Hogwarts. All the professors realised why he was only a mediocre student! "Merlin it isn't because he's not afraid to learn, he's afraid to display his true power." Whispered McGonagall feeling even worse about herself.

Snape nodded "I may not like Mr. Potter but no-one should have to conceal their true power."

"He's nothing special he's not even using combatitive spells."

"Because Delores unlike Smith, Potter takes in his surroundings. He won't cast anything with side effects because they could injure bystanders." Replied McGonagall waspishly as the fire spells solidly connected with her student.

Madame Pompfrey who had entered the room headed towards the duelists as Harry went up in flames "Nice try Smith..." Harry called admist the inferno.

Zacharias Smith wasn't the most intelligent, bravest or even loyal of Hufflepuffs but even he knew that Potters were amongst some of the most powerful Fire aligned wizarding families.

"Now then Smith LOCOMOTOR MORTIS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! STUPEFY!" The three spells slammed into the Hufflepuff sending him to the cold slabs of the Great Hall floor.

"With forty minutes before class...Now where are those Chimichanga's."

Katie shook her head "Harry sit down before you make an even bigger ass out yourself."

Harry grinned and slid next to her "But I'm your ass."


	17. Chapter 17

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Just like that the school's respect and envy of Harry Potter's skills as a wizard sky rocketed. The number of points Gryffindor collected in class almost doubled in their entirety as the Teachers focused on the immensley powerful teen to get him to utilise his full potential.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he quickly climbed to 2nd in his house and 3rd in the school from 23rd in School and 10th in House. Furthermore he realised the more power he used the less often his eyes turned blue.

If he cast magic wandlessly the other students didn't bat an eye apparently when Dumbledore and his parents had attended Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been performing wandless magic during his fourth year and his parents had become wandless animagi; a secret that Harry suspected Dumbledore knew about.

His feud with Umbridge and the Ministry was beginning to pick up tremendously. Fudge's evident inability to lead in a crisis had cost him tremendously in influence and donations from the neutral block.

He still had a majority over his political opponents mainly Amelia Bones and Amos Diggory. Diggory had become quite vindictive ever since the loss of his son almost a year ago and with overhearing cases of purebloods attacking and killing muggles he wanted to have his voice heard.

Diggory had delved into his vaults and had on several occasions tried to fund a bill that would dramatically increase the auror force, condense the training programme and allow the aurors greater powers when it came to combating dark forces.

Unfortunately he could never muster the support needed to push the bill through. Now here he was standing up in the Wizengamot facing down the dark, light and neutral blocks.

"Hoonourable Witches, Wizards, Chief Warlock...I'm Amos Diggory, Head of the House Diggory and I stand before you to ask for your support to back the 'Defence Wall' bill. I have tried to get this bill through before but with no success..."

"Maybe because we have no such need of this bill." Thaddeus Nott declared with smirks from his supporters.

"On the contrary Lord Nott, I believe it to be very nessessary perhaps maybe now more than ever what with the attack on our children on the Hogwarts Express! Where were the Aurors? Where were the Hitwizards? Where were the Rapid Response Teams? Its simple honourable council not present until the end of the conflict...All because we do not have the man power because of our Minister Cornelius Fudge deemed them unessessary and with two subsequent Death Eater attacks one on Hogsmeade and now the Hogwarts Express...You may not believe it nessessary Lord Nott but considering how many of your family members in the previous war were found with the Dark Mark..."

The Wizengamot bristled at the barb "Lord Diggory please curb your tone. This is not a trial." Called the Chief Warlock getting a nod from Head of the family before turning to the Wizengamot.

"In the packets that were distributed to you at the beginning of the session is an indepth copy of what the 'Defence Wall' bill will entail..."

"...It is only a draught Chief Warlock. But a draught that I have worked on for some time constantly reworking for maximum effect."

Madame Bones looked at the packet and instantly nodded to herself she stood up "Chief Warlock may I address Mr. Diggory?"

The Warlock nodded "Lord Diggory as the Head of the Law Enforcement and Justice, I want you to know that I'll back this bill there are some errors in this such as funding and re-evaluating the auror programmed but aside from that I shall be backing the bill."

Madame Bones smirked as she observed her companions and opposition the two attacks that had been repelled by the students had rattled the majority of the 'neutral block' and the 'light block' where as the 'dark block' remained unconcerned. "All those opposed send up black lights and all those for send up white and those abstaining grey."

To Amos Diggory's surprise out of the three hundred nobles in attendance 49% of the vote was in favour of the bill, 3% abstained which was lower than Madame Bones expected meaning the Bill would pass.

However as the Gavel came down Fudge opened his mouth "Under Article 66..."

The entire Wizengamot groaned 'Article 66 essentially allowed the Minister to repeal or accept any magical law and due to Fudge's position as rent boy to Lucius Malfoy who was in turn rent boy to Voldemort. In five words Fudge repealed the law.

"Wizengamot dismissed." Snapped Fudge.

Amos's eyes narrowed at Lucius Malfoy who whispered "I'd be careful in the next coming days. Who knows when an accident may happen..."

"Then I'll make sure you're going with me Death Eater." Amos growled as he stalked out of the chambers and almost into Amelia Bones.

"Mr. Diggory, please mind where you're going!"

Amos stopped and bowed deeply to the Regent of the Bones family "Lady Bones, Madame Justice my apologies some choice words from Lord Malfoy have unsettled me greatly...more than Fudge's evident last minute grab to remain in power."

Amelia Bones nodded "I understand may I have a word? It's to do with..." She stopped herself, Amos nodded both in terms of compliance and thanks.

"I'm sorry Lord Diggory for my abrasive tone about your loss."

Amos smiled thinly "Just doing your job. I understand and thank you for not treating me like glass or walking on eggshells around me. What is this about exactly?"

They had reached the lifts and were now in the auror department "It had best wait until we are in my office."

Amos nodded and soon enough he was in a reasonably soft chair with a tumbler of whiskey "Not even mid-day the wife would kill me if she knew."

Amelia chuckled "I had Tonks, Shacklebolt brothers and Anthony Clark at the Graveyard..."

"Is Anthony Clark related to Timothy Clark?"

"Son...Brilliant sensor, brilliant wand drawer and slightly off kilter with his blasting spells. If their is anything dark underfoot Anthony will find it, Tonks will identify it and the Shacklebolt brothers will contain it."

"I also assume if its destructable Anthony will have a crack at it."

Amelia nodded "I had no idea you knew the Clark family."

"Knew his father and brother...Always appear where everything looks bleakest...Need more money than they have...Now onto more pressing matters what are we going to do about Fudge?"

Amelia shrugged "We can only hope and pray for somethig exceptionally fortuitous. I hate to say it but we need another attack..."

Meanwhile at the Graveyard Anthony Clark sank to his knees, hands planted into the earth as he puked. Sunday Lunch, Early Morning Monday Chinese and the 24 pints or so he had conusmed since Saturday came rushing out of him.

"The apparation not agree with you?"

"No Rubeus...It's the sheer darkness of the magic at work. Surely you can feel something? Hairs standing up? Sinking sensation in the stomach? The chills despite wearing shirt, jumper, body armour and robe?"

Anthony pulled out his wand 13.5 inch of Yew with Phoenix Tear soaked crumbled Dragon Heart String of a particularly nasty Ukranian Ironbelly. Brilliant for combatitive spells particualrly blasting spells with strong affinities for the more forbidden magics. Anthony was a rather combat orientated auror 3rd class trainee with a knack for healing spells. He was in his final year of the academy.

"A Blood Iron Cauldron was used...You can tell by the foot marks by Tom Riddle Senior..."

Kingsley and Rubeus Shacklebolt nodded "We've got something here Clark...We need your senses but not nessessarily your BO."

"You can piss the hell off boss...Now...You dumb fucks...NEVER use Blood Iron Cauldrons and Killing curses within the x metres of the Cauldron when x denotes half to three quarters the size of the Cauldron. Now I've had a look some dodgy shit but not found anything ritual or potion wise to do with a 'blood' iron cauldron? Surely Blood Iron Cauldrons don't exist."

Tonks nodded "They exist mothers family were the Blacks..."

Anthony nodded "Don't need anymore mentor. What are they used for? What size is this?"

"Restoration Necromantic rituals and it looks like Size 7."

Anthony nodded "And Diggory's boss ascended to the heavenly ranks 3metres away. Conclusion we are dealing with either an arthimantic magically powered numbered maniac or people who are obsessed by supposed 'magical' numbers. Now lets have a look at the Cauldron."

Diagnostics spells revealed blood, flesh and a bone were used in the ritual "Think we can get a Forensic Anthropologist to tell us who this poor bastard was?"

"Trainee Clark we are in a Graveyard..." Anthony sweat dropped.

Kingsley chuckled at the enthusiastic trainee "Aside from disregarding the obvious you're making the right calls. Tonks find out all rituals with Blood Iron Cauldrons, Blood, Flesh and Bone...Maybe we can work out who the ingredients are and who the perpetraitor was and who they summoned."

"Don't forget the idea of 'What' as well sir. It could be SOMETHING or SOMEONE...Depending on who that bone belonged to will give us some idea of who we are looking for."

Rubeus nodded "On scene investigation closed all data has been recorded brilliant work people lets pack up and go home."

"Off the record Trainee what do you think was summoned?"

"Something incredibly ugly why? You think I suspect that the Darkest Wizard since Grindlewald was ressurected?...Whose gonna break the news to Lord Diggory? He paid for this operation and I'm saying Auror Tonks because I've got the subtly of a sledgehammer."

The Shacklebolt brothers snorted at the trainee's casual disregard for himself "You'll do it trainee because you can't pawn this off on anyone else. What if you're on your own? Don't say you shouldn't be on your own because it happens."

Anthony groaned he had been born in the South with all the upbringing of a Northerner even his dialect was gruff and to the point like a sledgehammer. Little did he know that after the ending of the second war in which he just about survived his personality and professionalism would propel him far in the Auror ranks.

Little did those four aurors or Amelia Bones know that her wish was going to be granted because at that moment in time Voldemort smirked as he looked from a small book of the most vile magic known to man.

The reason it was made out of human skin, written in blood and the spine was a rib cage "Wormtail!" Called Lord Voldemort in a sinister manner.


	18. Chapter 18

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Voldemort grinned, that was a terrifying sight. His gaunt skin wrapped around his tall skeletal frame with no lips peeled back to reveal a mouthful of sharp serrated teeth. The book he had discovered much to his disgust was broken! The title was Libro Malum or the Book of Evil, he placed the book back on the shelf with tender care like one cares for his own child.

"Surge venatores meos!" He screamed as he spun his wand in an intricate manner. Suddenly the mound of ten dead Death Eaters whose only fault was to be in the wrong place at the wrong time suddenly began to convulse.

Their hair fell out, clothing melded into the bodies mixing with the sinew of the muscle and bone. Their muscles ripped, twisted and bulked up especially around the legs. Their arms suddenly sprouted what could only be described as spikes as their fingers began to lengthen and strengthen.

These were the 'Hunters' undead constructs designed to rip and tear at the enemy with no regard for their own well-being. They were impervious to the most conventional magic that was taught nowadays, to make matters worse they had the speed of an Olympian 200 metre sprinter with the strength of an Olympian Super Heavyweight weightlifter.

They were the only thing in the Book of Evil worth using. This incensed the Dark Lord because it was meant to contain the darkest magic that even Morgause le Fay used with the utmost care. "Now go my Hunters."

The hunters surged out of the room and into the Entrance Hall, eyes black and froth spewing from their mouths at the desire to rip, tear, kill and eat. Augustus Wormwood, half-brother to Rockwood of the same forename practically flung his emergency Portkey at the Hunters which happened to be keyed to his office in the Ministry of Magic.

He rushed into the Throne Room only to be caught by a pitch black cruciatus curse "Where are my Hunters?" Hissed Voldemort as he removed the spell.

"Min…Minis…Ministry, my Liege. They…rushed…me…I…reacted."

Voldemort hated deviances from a plan, he hated failures. In this case both of these things were caused by a cannon fodder, he raised his wand as it began glowing green when he paused "Name…"

"Wormwood, my liege."

"Relation to Rockwood?"

"Half-brother."

"Stand." Wormwood scrambled to his feet, keeping his head low.

"Raise your head Augustus and look at me."

Steeling himself Wormwood did just that and to his surprise Voldemort held out his hand and the pair tentatively shook hands "Where do you work?"

"Transport…five hundred workers on a standard day of the week. It also happens to be in the middle of the ministry and my liege look." With that he pulled out a notice saying 'inspection by minister of magic'. Voldemort let out a shrill laugh and went to his throne to contemplate.

Wormwood noticed the bookshelves and he made a beeline for it "Impressive isn't it?"

"Sort of my lord. Now lets see _treatise into the dark arts-_not worth reading, _magic most revolting_\- good display piece and nothing more…" Wormwood went on his hand looking at the spines with disinterest.

"Those books contain some of the darkest pieces of magic on the planet. They are the only ones of their KIND! TREAT THEM WITH RESPECT!" Shrieked Voldemort his hand igniting with black fire.

"Hello…What have here…Oh blessed Mordred." Disrupted Wormwood as he picked up the Libro Malum.

"Worthless…The book is broken." Said Voldemort contemplating weather or not to kill this upstart that disrespected his book collection.

"Bullshit…Name of this book?"

"Libro Malum."

Wormwood's heart jumped, his heart rate began to pulse rapidly. His tanned complexion failed him completely.

"My Liege the Book is Broken true…but it is far from worthless…" With that Wormwood began rifling through the pages, twisting corners, running his hands over the spine "…Where is it…Where is it…It has got to be here somewhere."

Then it happened the faint rays of the full moon entered the chamber and caught the book. Suddenly runes appeared on the back of the book and were reflected onto the wall.

Voldemort's interest was piqued and using a colouring charm he expertly painted the runes onto the far wall of the derelict Riddle Manor. He knew of the Auror's who were on the grounds but they left rather quickly, he made a note to torture Lucius Malfoy for not ensuring all the evidence of his return had been disposed of.

"Open your senses to power, the powers of Eldritch, Arcana, Abyssal and Black. The power of four are one and one is four the power of the Ancient ones. Speak your name and desire, if thou art worthy, thine secrets concealed shall reveal thyself to thee."

Voldemort looked at Wormwood "What does that mean?"

"A very dangerous risk my liege. If this book is what I think and quite frankly fear, it is then your victory is more or less assured but remember these brands of magic have a price."

Voldemort gave a twisted smirk "Your work is appreciated now leave me."

(Ministry)

It was pandemonium, thirty monsters appeared in the middle of the office and within the space of two minutes the entire office was dead along with a Cornelius Fudge whimpering as three of the Hunters pulled his legs and arm off his body and began devouring them.

Tonks and Anthony were two of the six-man security detail with the other four being firm Fudge's men so wrapped up in the fact they had been selected by the Minister to be his bodyguards and had now shit themselves and ran.

"Got a plan recruit?" Asked Tonks nervously.

"Yeah one…It's a horrible plan and almost definitely won't work." Anthony replied grimly.

"That is?"

"MAKISMAL DETONATION! RUN!" The Danish detonating hex slammed into one of the Hunters devouring the Minister. It exploded, violently, as did the Minister and the floor revealing the Sports Department.

But it didn't matter the Klaxons went off and the two auror's bolted "Secure Madame Justice. Lock down the Ministry, Emergency Over ride code: Merlin, Morgana, Epsilon, Gamma, Omega." Shouted Tonks over the screams of voices.

There were two ways to travel the ministry: elevators or stairs. The elevators had stopped working so Anthony and Tonks were shoving their way past them and thankfully their body types worked. Anthony was built like a brick wall, thick set and able to push through the crowds with ease whereas Tonks was smaller and unfortunately not as nimble but they made it.

"What is going on?" Called Madame Bones as the two aurors barged into her office.

"Inhuman monsters. Massacred the Minister, Bodyguards and the entirety of the Transportation department and are now eyeing up the Sports department. We need to leave."

"What spells work on them?"

Anthony shrugged "Not much…Killed one of them."

Madame Bones looked at him "Blasting curse?"

"Yup point blank range. Not sure about his two buddies but they were usy feasting upon the Minister…Not too sure where the guards went. They are fast. Familiar with the Olympics?"

Bones nodded "Three weeks of the best of the best sportsmen from a few nations compete for medals."

Anthony nodded "These things are Olympian 100 to 200metre athletes and super heavy weight lifters…They appeared and were taking us down before we had a clue what was going on."

Madame Bones nodded "All aurors kill on sight, we need to secure the Ministry."

Anthony groaned but nodded "This will be bloody."

(Wizengamot chambers)

Voldemort was good at what he did. Instead of the thirty Hunters rampaging throughout the Ministry, he had made another ten and had sent them into Wizengamot. The Hunters could be programmed but the programming didn't always work, they made good shock troops.

In the case of Lord Greengrass who was looking after his ten year old daughter they were exceptionally terrifying. Cyphus Greengrass was a gifted wizard with a penchant for water spells, he immediately set about trying to slow these monsters down the moment they appeared.

It took one of them to rip apart the proxy Chief Warlock who happened to be a Fudge Lackey to send the purebloods screaming for the doors. "Astoria, hide! ASTORIA! ASTORIA!"

A hunter was upon him because he was the closest target, Cyphus was a former auror candidate, he had been removed from the programme when his father was killed to take upon the mantle of Lord Greengrass to prevent his more sadistic Voldemort sympathising relatives could claim the title. Those skills just saved his life the hunters mouth opened and Cyphus blew its head clean off.

"_Skin is impervious to most magic. Faster and stronger than any Wizard, eats the dead. Pack hunters. Assume internal workings are just like a human. Problem getting through the skin."_ He thought to himself when he felt the surge of Ozone permeate throughout the room.

He saw his youngest daughter, paralysed from fear as four hunters closed on her when it happened. The smell of Ozone in preparation of a thunderstorm filled the chamber and his daughter's small frail arms jutted out in front of her; instead of dark blue eyes they were now electric blue and in the next moment a gigantic pulse of lightning shot out from around her incinerating the hunters…and all the surrounding seats as well.

Cyphus grabbed his daughter, tapped his signet ring of the Greengrass crest and vanished in a swirl of colour.

(Hogwarts)

Harry was in a Potions lesson when his scar began to bleed, his turned pale "Professor…" He called weakly as he fell off his seat and throwing up as he hit the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Snape stared in shock. Potter had never passed out in his Potions Class before, he was about to deduct points until the boy started to twitch and spasm. As quickly as the twitching started it stopped, Harry's arms shot out and he tentatively clambered to his feet "The Ministry is under Attack." That simple statement sent the entire class into uproar.

"The Wizengamot are meeting today." Stated Daphne Greengrass, her hands fidgeted at the thought of her father being in danger.

"Greengrass right?" Harry called noticing the Slytherin Blonde with cold blue eyes.

"Is my father alive Potter?"

Harry paused "Got your looks and built like Brickhouse?"

Daphne nodded "Yes, Cyrus Greengrass, Lord Greengrass and carries eight votes on the Wizengamot."

Harry nodded "He grabbed a minature version of you and vanished by a Portkey. He's alive..." He turned to the rest of the class "...I don't know about anyone else's parents but I hope they survived."

Snape quickly realised that the potions wouldn't be finished had ordered the House Elves to vanish the potions and he decided for once to not remove points. Snape was many things but a teacher to classrooms of this size wasn't one of them, give him OWL, NEWT or even Apprenticeship classes where the students may be able to engage him in conversation were more acceptable. He accepted the fact that he was a harsh and strict teacher but Potions and Transfigurations were two of the more deadly branches of magic so he needed to be firm.

Then again his mannerisms could be improved, he knew it, McGonagall knew it and even Dumbledore knew it. He wasn't emotionally stunted, he just found it hard to express himself "Class dismissed."

The school was tense, rumours of Harry passing out in Potions sped quickly. Harry kept calm and answered what he could which was mainly 'Last I Saw'. Most students accepted it save for Zacharius Smith. "Why can't you come clean."

"Because I prefer to be optimistic rather than a dick. As much as I'd love to light a match burn the ministry to the ground and walk away with its occupants inside there are some that are quite alright. Furthermore Smith I didn't see everything. I only saw a bit of what happened." Harry responded not turning around to face the annoying boy.

Smith snarled and placed his wand on the back of Harry's neck and it was apparent that no-one was going to do a thing. Neville reacted, he placed his hand on the floor and channeled his magic into the ground morphing the stone into mud around Smith's feet "Leave him alone Smith or next time you'll deal with me." Growled Neville.

(Apologies for short chapter, small breathing space)


	20. Chapter 20

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

The Evening Prophet was full of gloom and desparation. It did not reveal who had died in the attack but it did definitely say that the Minister was dead. Out of the six bodyguards, the Minister had that day the only two unaccountable for were Aurors Brown and Tonks. They were listed as MIA and needed for questioning.

Madame Bones was also missing and the fact Harry was being less than helpful with what he had seen wasn't making him the most popular person in Hogwarts. Harry shrugged as Katie wrapped her arm around his waist "If they don't like the fact you can't tell more than you have its their fault. All though you could have kept your trap shut."

Harry nodded when the door to the Great Hall burst open and fifteen aurors entered with a weary Madame Bones. "Why here? Not the location that you had me warding up." Growled a thickset auror with a very thick Yorkshire accent "Even Wyrnside would be safer than here."

"We are here Auror Brown because Hogwarts has been attacked before and has always survived."

Anthony nodded "Fair 'nough. Now should we give these poor bastards the shit."

"Language." Rumbled Dumbledore his eyes twinkling at the anticipated response.

"English. Her Majesty's English." Anthony responded a grin on his face.

"You think you're being funny? Cute. Mr. Brown? Appears nothing has changed."

"Snape, I'm adorable. Also I'm a comedian in my spare time. As for nothing changing, the entire world has changed and unfortunately you prefer to cook with your cauldron rather than see the new world...For once you're safe, cooking in a cauldron more preferred than what is going outside."

"Excuse me, just what is happening?" Asked a petrefied first year Slytherin.

"Anyone familiar with zombie movies?" Brown asked and the majority of the Muggleborn students stook their hands up.

"In essence they have all come true. With some downsides. They don't turn you when they bite. They're olympian level atheletes and are damn near indestructible."

"Yet you somehow destroyed one if your tone is correct." Harry Potter declared standing. Anthony turned to him and stared him down, brown almost black eyes stared at cold green ones "Becuase I had balls in of their mouths when I blew its damn head off...Before any of you ask the Minister is dead, kind of hard to live your head's been devoured."

"Then why are you alive?"

Anthony shrugged "Blew some up. Ran. Blew the stairs up after me. Bundled Madame Bones into the fire place before jumping out the building and apparating away. Funny thing about Anti-apparation wards, the deeped or taller the building is the less effective they are. Minister is dead, four of his body guards, Sports and Creatures and Law Enforcement and some of the Wizengamot are dead. Although it smells of ozone in the Wizengamot chambers."

"How do you know this?" Asked Daphne Greengrass nervously.

"I landed inside the Wizengamot chambers, several dead zombies, piles of ash. Shat myself and ran out the backway. Met up with this lot in Hull."

Dean snorted "Sir, ain't that Hell but with spelt wrong."

"Could be. Smelt no brimstone. Anyway, Headmaster can we use some of the spare rooms until we get our shit together and find out who is still alive from the cabinet."

Dumbledore nodded and stood up "Everyone this has been an immensely trying and nerve wracking day. I hope that tomorrow shall bring some better results."

Due war time protocol, owls tore into the castle with notes from parents or autonomous black parchment notifications of people dying in the Ministry. Un-noticed to most, Hedwig flew into the hall, landed on Harry's arm carrying three smokeskin pouches. Harry hid the pouches in his pocket handed Hedwig some bacon which she scoffed down, nibbled Harry's ear and then did the same to Katie and then took off. Leaving some very surprised Gryffindors especially Harry.

"What just happened?" Asked Katie nervously.

"Hedwig has more or less given you her approval...Yeah, she doesn't do that to anyone aside from me. Heck I don't she's done that to anyone."

"What about Ron and Hermione?"

"She only tolerates them because I like them. She took satisfaction in letting her displeasure known to them last year."

Ron and Hermione shuddered then Ginny spoke "Harry, tell her why most cats vacate the scene when she turns up."

Harry grinned "She was stalked by three cats where we were staying last Summer, including the tiger of Gryffindor meaning Crookshanks. She scratched the heck out of them and pecked Crookshanks in the most unmanly of places for a cat."

Katie stared "Does she have any sence of self-preservation?"

Harry shrugged "She is my familiar. Familiars gain..."

"Aspects from each other. I've not noticed anything for me as of yet. I swear Hedwig's quicker now than she was and she wasn't slow in the first place...I have no idea what is in those bags, we'll look later." With that everyone slowly turned back to their dinner everyone's eyes flickering to Harry and then the Aurors.

Harry turned to Katie "We need to stop this asshole. We really do."


	21. Chapter 21

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Hedwig deposited the bags and note. The note said

'_Sorry for owl napping your familiar. The only way I can contact you safely without certain people finding out. My apprentice for one. Anyways' you can call me Mr. Fleming, I am or was an Aethermancer before you and wish to assist you in mastering your abilities in order to defeat the Ethermancer. One cannot exist without the other, the pouches contain books, biographies and what not on the powers and the abilities of the Aether and Ether Mancers.  
Word to remember our imagination is our weakness.  
Good Luck  
I. Fleming._

Harry hid the note "It was a from an I. Fleming. He know's." He murmured to Katie who gulped but she schooled her features "What did he say?"

"Said that Aethermancer's are given their considerable powers to combat those who have harnessed the power of Ether. Similar but yet so different, one is more protective and the other more destructive but that doesn't mean they can't protect and destroy as effectively as each other."

Katie nodded "Anything else?" Harry shrugged "The powers cannot exist without the other. So when Tom is finished my Aether and his Ether will both vanish until the next time they are prophecised to re-emerge. Oh and Fleming's apprentice cannot know that he's still alive."

Katie nodded "You're not going to tell..." She looked down the table to see Hermione and Lavender in a fast and furious discussion "Them?" Harry smirked "Give it ten seconds." True to his words the duo erupted into a blazing argument.

"Ginny is my bet still standing and legit?" Harry called to fiery redhead. "Seventeeth June this year? Considering where we are. Yes and no Harry, you cannot interfer. If you do I'll sic Neville on you." Harry actually listened and nodded. Neville was turning into a proper juggernaut of a kid. He dissapeared most mornings until breakfast and dissapeared again after lessons.

Whatever he was doing was working for him. "Harry, I want to show you something." Harry looked and Nevile was standing behind them. Harry stood up and quickly followed Neville, the only one who noticed was Clark who was acting as Interim Minister Bone's Bodyguard and paper carrier.

"You can go track them down if you want...Tonks and Shackelbolt are here now." Clark nodded, bowed and took off out the doors following the three students who had just left. The auror tracked them easily upto the seventh floor when suddenly a bolt of magic blasted down the corridor. Clark smirked and snapped his wrist and a japanese blasting hex connected firmly with the bolt of magic "I'm Anthony Clark an Auror and I was interested in what had you three going in such a rush."

"Shit...An Auror...What do we do?" The speaker was a girl, Katie Bell if he remembered correctly. Had the tendency to launch some very earth spells more specifically earthquakes if her boyfriend didn't lash out with raw magic. He conjured a white flag or rather transfigured a bottle cap into the first white object he thought of which happened to be boxers and then creating a stick stuck it above his head. "I hope we can pass this off as you've found something interesting and got spooked."

"If we can't?" Asked Katie "Unfortunately I'll have to fill in some paperwork on attacking a member of the aurors." He heard a whispered conversation "We're sorry. It's just Neville found something that didn't agree with him and wanted me to have a look at."

Clark grunted "May I have a look. I swear should anything come to this I'll say it was a dueling accident unless its dark and or illegal than as you know duty first." Harry looked at Clark, the man didn't look like much but if what the Prophet said was true he was singleminded about finding the unadulterated truth and had no qualms about getting it. His report was riddled with misdemeanours but his case record was something to be proud of considering he'd only graduated Hogwarts, a year before Harry joined and breezed auror training when Harry was dealing with the Basilisk.

Neville nodded and opened the door Clark's eyes widened at the mountain of treasure and artefacts in the room in front of them "I felt something disgusting in here. It felt Harry like a colder form of your Aether."

Clark stopped "Potter...are you an Aethermancer?" Harry nodded and he turned to Neville "I'll find it." With that Harry went limp, his head fell and he began to levitate as a cobalt blue aura surrounded him and his eyes turned pure cobalt blue. _Nothing is impossible save for your imagination. _**"FIND IT!" **

Clark watched as the tendrils shot off into the darkness of the Room "I'm so not telling anyone about this."


	22. Chapter 22

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Clark watched in amazement as the tendrils of raw magic floated out of the Boy-Who-Lived or in his mind the Man-Who-Lost-Everything-So-Everyone-Else-Could-Have-Everything. "Your secret's safe, have you found what you're looking for?"

Harry gestured and suddenly a Diadem landed above his hand and everyones eyes widened "Holy Merlin. It's real! The Diadem of Ravenclaw exists, as an Auror I am going to need you to hand over that particular artefact as it has been ordered by the Prime Minister at the Time for it to be placed on public display."

Katie nodded "We would but...Well look." As she did so, Harry poked it with his magic and suddenly a blood red and black tar like magic surged around it. Clark formed a unique symbol with his hands and exhaled a colossal blast of magic that connected solidly with the Diadem which shrieked with an unholy sound. Some reason as Clark muffled their ears it sounded like two banshee's in heat and how did he know about that. His first raid was on a coven of very good looking Irish Witches who had trapped a Male and Female Banshee to see how they reproduced and when Clark brought the door and wall down catching everyone off guard the Banshee's were in the midst of mating and that was the initial sound that greeted his ears.

The diadem was still whole as the group picked themselves off up the floor "That probably disturbed the entire castle. Quick change the room to a duelling arena." As it did so the teens and auror sent off an impressive array of curses, hexes and charms.

Amelia Bones and three aurors along with Albus Dumbledore clattered into the room "DISRUPTA MAXIMA TOTALUM!" Screamed Clark. It was his signature spell that caused everyone to go 'Oh shit' and duck for cover. Clark had refined his blasting and breaking spells to carve through all but the most secret of family protective spells and the darkest ones.

"What was that horrible scream?" Demanded Madame Bones. "My own invention. Had a duel with these three and wanted to see if Potter was all he was cracked up to be and used my 'Banshee Screaming' Hex at them. It was a blasting hex that created such a vortex and temporary vacuum as it flew and the screeching sound was caused when the air particles zipped back together again.

Amelia nodded and could smell a lie. The lie was about duelling but the spell used was the truth "This is Ministry Matter Albus. I am cordoning off the..." Clark spoke "Room O' Requirements Ma'am." His controlled Northern Accent kicking in making him sound Scottish instead of Yorkshire.

Dumbledore nodded and reluctantly left the room. Amelia Bones dismissed her two bodyguards and entered the room which closed with a snap as the five of them placed every single blocking and restrictive command they could all think of to prevent spying. "Let me clear, I think my Auror deliberately came up with that lie to prevent Dumbledore from interfering am I correct?" Amelia didn't wait for confirmation as their silence told her everything and she continued "What happened?"

Clark stepped forward "I, Anthony Clark, immediately followed Harry Potter, Katie Bell and Neville Longbottom at what I believed to be a safe distance due to not knowing their accurate magical detection levels. I did not know that Neville Longbottom and Katie Bell had detected almost immediately and set a trap for me at the top of the seventh floor corridor. A short spell exchange was given compromising of five 'reducto's' from myself and seven unknown earthen spells from Bell and Longbottom before I managed to declare myself as an auror. I told them they were in the right as I had been an previously an unknown follower with untold intentions." He stopped as he waited for potential clarifications but was told to continue "I informed them that I followed them mainly because they were acting suspiciously due to a note Potter had recieved. As a sensor I could tell they had done nothing immediately illegal thus dismissed it as evidence. I gained their permission to investigate their potential findings which I believe are part of something much bigger and relate to the Case: Blood Iron 13. I informed them that if they discovered something dark, illegal as stated in the law of 1210 then I would do nothing. I then went onto discover that Potter is an Aethermancer. He well discovere this." With that he nodded to Harry who levitated the pulsing red and black diadem onto a table.

"This...It's a dark artefact of unknown origin that I know of and I know a lot. I did not and currently do not care that it is an artefact of Ravenclaw. I hit it with as I mentioned before this briefing my Banshee Screamer. Only for it to absorb the spell and glow black and red and then you came."

Amelia looked at Clark "I'll have a look at it. This poses a question what are we to do about the Aethermancer situation? By law we have to reveal it."

Clark snorted "Then good luck in getting out of here alive. I am not threatening you, it may sound like it. I promised that I would not tell a soul about Aethermancer's. I will do what I must to achieve my promises." Bones nodded "I will not tell. Though that explains a lot of the threats you have made Mister Potter." She began prodding the artefact and her face paled.

"It's a horcrux. I can't deduce this black and red magic. If Dumbledore knows about this and has knowingly concealed this knowledge I will have his head."

Clark gulped "I'll make a call to The Family." No-one present could have missed the capitals.


	23. Chapter 23

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Magic is alive. Plain and simple. Over time as humanity began to wield the force of magic and subsequently create the shades and colours of magic that have slowly wormed its way into various work of fiction. But one thing that escaped the focus of these books were the families. Their were seven initial founders of "magic" they were; Death, Destiny, Destruction, Creation, Dream, Life and Despair. Another such story was the myth of the Aether and Ether. Similar concept one was light and the other dark but Aether, Ether and the Seven were closely interconnected but no-one could truly explain how except that when one of the Aether was chosen to combat the Ether the Seven surfaced to help restore balance to magic. This was done by the following. Three became what could be coined "Light" magic and another three "Dark" magic. No-one knew which was which but they all had one thing in common. They each sired seven children all of whom became one of the Seven Founding Families of the Magical Realm.

Clark was one of the Seven. He was related to Destruction; which was pretty obvious due to how powerful his destruction spells were. He hated calling his family to gatherings mainly because the gatherings generally dissolved into demolition competitions, however should something of importance come up like 'cheating on of their families' then the clan would mobilise.

Anthony vanished with a bang and rematerialised in his parents house with a similar bang. "Master Brown you is home! Youse parents are with various members of family." Squeaked one of the house-elves. Clark nodded and entered the living room the doors blowing open with a boom.

"What is the meaning of this." Thundered his father, Maxwell Brown. Clark flicked his wrist and his father bent double and sagged into his chair "I don't have time for a pissing contest father. If I did I'd have you in front of the Wizengamot for the murder of thirteen teenage wizards who foolishly tried to mug you. Anyways summon the clan. Someone has tried to cheat Death via a Horcrux. I have reason to suspect that an Aethermancer has risen to defeat an Ethermancer; the one whose Horcrux was destroyed."

Maxwell stared at his son with a harsh glare and slowly stood up "Do you have proof?" Clark snarled and pulled the memory out and placed it in a bowl, Clark took the time to get behind his father and shove the mans head into the memory. Maxwell emerged minutes later and Clark reabsorbed the memory "Call the family and notify the Seven. I'm going to my duty and job."

With a thunderous boom the Heir of the Destruction Family vanished. "Flitz, Fitz." The house-elves appeared "Sir?"

"Alert the clan. We have an ethermancer on our hands with a ruptured soul."

(Hogwarts)

Amelia Bones was fuming in Dumbledore's office "Albus, you had better not lie to me. I have one of my best auror's freaking out. Let me put it into perspective, he's taken on Dark Wizards trying to hatch Nundu's in Diagon Alley. He's taken on Banshee's. Yet the mentioning of a Horcrux has him running to his family."

Dumbledore turned grey and reluctantly began to spill the beans. He told her everything. Everything he knew about Voldemort, his ancestry, the Horcruxes and his plans for Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

Aethermancer

Darksider82

Wingedseerwolf

I own nothing

Organising people for war was hard enough. The original seven families getting prepared; for a fight given the fact that not even some branches of the family could stand each other. Clark groaned; his family were the most direct branch of the destruction title and probably the best example.

Clark was the eldest of two brothers and younger than his two sisters. He and his sisters; well more like his eldest sister Pele. Clark's relationship to the rest of his family was stressed three times out of ten at best and outright explosive the other ten times.

Thankfully, his father Maxwell was able to keep things from bubbling over on occasion whilst the rest lay in the hands of his mother. Now the entire family were converging upon Hogwarts; they were hopefully going to be their first because they really didn't want to have to fight with the Destiny family who were well known for their skills in Entropy.

Clark was grateful for the fact that the families only ever met if an Ethermancer got too big for his boots and desired to collapse all of magic around them and spread it into the mundane world, hell Morgana and Morgause were the ones to almost succeed. You thought Merlin beat them both? Please yes Merlin did strike them both down but only after mobilising the Seven Families and their allies, the Potters amongst them.

Clark grinned the Potter family. They were an unlucky bunch of bastards. Took a curse for the Destruction and Life families at one point or another trying to protect their aethermancer five hundred years or so back. Their cursers were the Entropy users and still half a millennia later the Potters were still labouring under the curse and the Sayers were still unwilling to remove it.

When the Brown's arrived Dumbledore's eyes widened "I wasn't expecting this many."

Clark grinned "Well Horcruxes and Ethermancer's tend to get people shifting. We the first ones?" Dumbledore nodded and Maxwell smiled.

"Well thank Merlin for that. The Sayer's…"

"The Sayer's are what Brown?" A rich cultured voice said.

Harry who was observing this from the grounds groaned…It turned out all Potters knew the clan that had cursed them "Fuck…"

(Just before the families began arrive)

"I believe Tom Riddle made seven Horcruxes. Why seven it is the strongest magical number and the maximum the human soul can actually withstand." Amelia Bones stared at him.

"That seems oddly specific." She stated and Dumbledore smiled coldly.

"I was a misguided and brilliant young man when I was younger; I was also very interested in scholarly pursuits of finding more about magic and potentially bringing forgotten magic's back to the wizarding world. Horcruxes were one such thing I baulked at it, however Gellert was entranced by them and as was Tom Riddle. Tom was also obsessed with trophies so I hypothesize that Tom made Horcruxes out of things significant to the Founders and considered them their greatest trophies."

Amelia Bones nodded "So we need to compile a list of potential Horcruxes."

Albus nodded and opened a drawer in the desk "Here we are." He said pulling out a wad of parchment. Amelia stared "Let's get started."


End file.
